


Com'é Grande Questa Luna

by timehaschangedme



Category: Ermal Meta-Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio Moro-Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Metamoro-fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitter!Ermal, Cantautore!Fabrizio, Ermal venticinque, Fabrizio ha quarant'anni, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nanny!Ermal, Songwriter!Fabrizio, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Au! dove Fabrizio ha bisogno di una babysitter per Libero e Anita e Ermal bussa alla sua porta.“Papà ti porta a conoscere una persona, okay?” le disse, “Però tu me devi dire se ti piace o meno, eh a papà?”Alla vista della bambina, Ermal si aprì nel sorriso più bello che Fabrizio avesse mai visto.Anita sgranò gli occhi “Papà, guarda i capelli!” esclamò, allungando le manine a toccare i riccioli del ragazzo, che la lasciò fare, un grosso sorriso sulle labbra alla vista di quella piccoletta.





	1. Ridammi Indietro Tutta La Felicità

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è un'AU, quindi frutto della mia fantasia imbizzarrita.   
> Per quanto mi piacerebbe che questa realtà fosse vera, non lo è.
> 
> (Ermal e Fabrì, se state leggendo ciao. Sareste proprio belli insieme)
> 
> Titolo del capitolo da Giocattoli di Fabrizio.

_Settembre_

La folla si accalcava ai piedi del palco, in uno spazio piccolissimo. Erano uno sull'altro, non si riusciva a respirare per i troppi corpi attaccati, tutti pressati nel locale minuscolo.  
Fabrizio amava quei posti, gli ricordavano i luoghi nei quali lui aveva iniziato, i retro dei bar, le cantine, i sottoscala.   
Quella sera, la calca e la fibrillazione erano per una nuova band di cui si sapeva molto, molto poco. Si chiamavano La Fame di Camilla e si esibivano sempre indossando delle maschere di lupo che andavano a coprire i loro visi. Nessuno li aveva mai visti in volto e quel mistero alimentava la curiosità attorno a loro.

Fabrizio non li aveva mai ascoltati dal vivo, ma ben presto capì che quella band ci sapeva fare: erano ben assortiti tra loro, erano affiatati e soprattutto, il cantante aveva una voce pazzesca, alta, pura, sembrava quella di un angelo.  
Si perdette ad ascoltarlo, notando come i temi delle canzoni fossero dei più disparati, e si fece cullare da quella voce che gli aveva preso il cuore. Già sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile togliersela dalla testa.

 

 

 

_Novembre_

 

Tutta Roma conosceva dove fosse la casa di Fabrizio Moro.   
Tutti conoscevano Fabrizio.  
Era l'idolo della città, il suo signore indiscusso.  
Quarant'anni, bello come un dio, abbronzato e tatuato, aveva fatto girare la testa di molti uomini e donne, vecchi e giovani, etero e non. 

Tutta Roma sapeva, di conseguenza, cosa succedesse nella vita privata del suo figlio più splendente.  
La rottura tra il signor e la signora Mobrici non era passata per niente inosservata ed aveva scatenato un giro non indifferente di gossip e curiosità.

 

Fabrizio sospirò, per l'ennesima volta quel giorno, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con un'altra candidata improponibile al ruolo di babysitter per i suoi due preziosi pargoli, addormentati nelle loro stanze, ignari della fatica sovrumana alla quale lui si stesse sottoponendo per trovare qualcuno che fosse all'altezza della situazione e che non si presentasse solo per approfittare della sua fama.

La ragazza -carina doveva ammetterlo- che gli stava davanti aveva decisamente esagerato con l'esperienza sul suo curriculum, vantando professioni che chiaramente non aveva mai esercitato, oltre che ad una buona dose di capacità inutili, ed adesso lo guardava con aria civettuola, aspettando una risposta che, già lo sapeva, non le sarebbe piaciuta per niente.

Trattenendo un altro sospiro che minacciava di salirgli alla bocca, Fabrizio si costrinse a sorridere e “Ti farò sapere” disse alla ragazza, mentre già la depennava mentalmente dalla lista dei possibili, papabili, candidati al ruolo di tata.  
Lista che, al momento, conteneva solo il nome di sua madre e del cane.  
Non il migliore dei presupposti.

Appena si fu liberato della giovane e poté godersi casa immersa nel silenzio, Fabrizio si fece un caffè. Appoggiato al bancone della cucina, rifletté sul da farsi. Giada l'aveva lasciato da ormai un mese, ma il dolore ogni volta che ripensava alla sua faccia quando gli aveva detto che tra di loro tutto fosse finito era più vivo che mai e si ripresentava puntualmente a chiedere il conto.  
Ovunque si voltasse, Fabrizio poteva ancora vederla, percepirla. Era una presenza costante in quella casa, arredata secondo il suo gusto, con i mobili che lei aveva scelto e i quadri che lei aveva comprato e dei quali era capace di parlare non-stop, per ore e a volte giorni di seguito.

Libero ed Anita, seppur piccoli, avevano capito il momento e cercavano di non lasciarlo mai da solo, e Fabrizio amava i suoi figli: per loro, si era dato una scrollata e si era messo al lavoro.   
Non poteva lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto, aveva due splendide creature che avevano bisogno di lui, e che lui fosse tutto intero e lucido.  
Per prima cosa, aveva chiamato sua madre.  
Dopo, aveva iniziato a cercare una babysitter per i suoi figli.

Il che ci riporta al momento presente, al susseguirsi di persone, uomini e donne, più o meno presentabili che erano venuti a bussare alla sua porta, convinti di poter essere i prescelti.  
Erano ormai due settimane che cercava la persona adatta: la situazione non era migliorata e Fabrizio temeva che non avrebbe trovato nessuno che corrispondesse alle sue necessità.

Il campanello suonò, un suono breve, basso, quasi timido. Curioso, Fabrizio andò ad aprire: mai nessuno aveva bussato così alla sua porta.

Si ritrovò davanti un ragazzo alto, giovane, dagli scuri capelli ricci, la pelle bianco latte ed un piercing al sopracciglio sinistro. Lo guardò confuso.   
Il ragazzo sorrise, timido, prima di allungare una mano e presentarsi.

 

Ermal aveva disperatamente bisogno di un lavoro stabile. Alternarsi tra l'università e la sua band, La Fame di Camilla, era già complicato di per sé, ma in quel periodo non erano riusciti a rimediare ingaggi a sufficienza e quei pochi che avevano trovato erano nei peggiori buchi della capitale, quindi Ermal aveva cercato un altro impiego, almeno per un po', almeno finché la band non si fosse risistemata.

Per puro caso, in facoltà aveva sentito parlare della ricerca disperata di Fabrizio Moro, e il suo primo pensiero era stato “Perché no? Almeno ci provo”  
Trovare l'abitazione del cantautore non era stato difficile, era bastato chiedere alle vecchiette del quartiere, le quali si erano mostrate più che felici di parlare con _un bel giovanotto, una volta tanto._  
E così si era ritrovato sui gradini di casa Mobrici, a bussare alla porta del cantautore, e non per chiedergli un parere sulle sue canzoni.

Ritrovandosi davanti Fabrizio Moro in persona ed occhiaie, Ermal sentì dentro al petto una sensazione strana, quasi come se un uomo di quarant'anni potesse ancora ispirargli tenerezza: era distrutto dalla fatica, e si vedeva. 

“Buongiorno?” gli disse il protagonista dei suoi pensieri, suonando quasi stranito. Ermal uscì dallo stato di trance nel quale era piombato alla vista del cantautore e si riscosse.  
“Salve! Sono qui per il posto di babysitter!” rispose, cercando di sembrare il più sicuro, rassicurante e gioioso possibile, avendo letto in qualche rivista che quello fosse il modo più adatto di presentarsi ad un colloquio di lavoro.

Il viso del cantante sembrò schiarirsi, anche se, notò Ermal, un'ombra di dubbio – o sorpresa? - rimase nei suoi occhi.  
Si spostò, facendolo accomodare in casa.

Fabrizio era rimasto un tantinello spiazzato alla vista di quel ragazzo che affermava di voler quel posto con così tanta sicurezza. Gli venne quindi voglia di metterlo davvero alla prova.  
Lo fece accomodare in casa e poi, mentre l'altro si guardava intorno con gli occhi sgranati alla quantità imbarazzante di dischi d'oro appesi alle pareti, si defilò con una scusa ed andò a svegliare Anita.  
Lei avrebbe saputo dirgli con certezza se questo ragazzo meritava una possibilità o se sarebbe stato solo una perdita di tempo.

Anita era già sveglia, e lo guardò interessata dal lettino. “Papà ti porta a conoscere una persona, okay?” le disse, “Però tu me devi dire se ti piace o meno, eh a papà?”  
“Si, papà” replicò la bambina, nascondendosi tra le braccia del padre, intimidita dalla novità: Fabrizio non le aveva mai fatto incontrare un papabile babysitter, preferendo occuparsi della cosa in prima persona, ma era curioso di vedere come i due avrebbero interagito. Il ragazzo gli sembrava giovane, magari non ci sapeva fare... meglio provare.

Alla vista della bambina, Ermal si aprì nel sorriso più bello che Fabrizio avesse mai visto. Istintivamente, allungò le braccia verso di lei, per poi ritrarsi subito quando si rese conto di cosa stesse facendo. Ridacchiando, Fabrizio gli passò la piccola.  
Anita sgranò gli occhi “Papà, guarda i capelli!” esclamò, allungando le manine a toccare i riccioli del ragazzo, che la lasciò fare, un grosso sorriso sulle labbra alla vista di quella piccoletta. Fabrizio lo osservò dalla cucina mentre la bambina lo spingeva ad accomodarsi sul divano, in modo da arrivare più facilmente ai suoi ricci. Ermal la assecondò, parlando fitto fitto con lei. Certo, trovava un po' strano ritrovarsi con una bambina di quattro anni in braccio da un momento all'altro, ma accettava la cosa di buon grado. Dopotutto, poteva anche essere un test da superare.

 

Anita era innamorata, concluse Fabrizio, ridacchiando alla vista della figlia, beata tra le braccia di quel ragazzo.. di cui non conosceva neanche il nome!

“Ah cazzo!” esclamò improvvisamente Fabrizio, dandosi una manata in fronte, colpito da quel pensiero.  
Immediatamente, Ermal coprì le orecchie di Anita per non farle sentire la parolaccia.  
“Ehi, non di fronte a lei” ribatté, dandole poi un buffetto sulla guancia, facendosi perdonare.  
“Scusa. Pensavo solo che non ce siamo neanche presentati e te ho già piazzato mia figlia in braccio” si scusò Fabrizio, imbarazzato.  
Il viso del riccio si distese in un sorriso che gli illuminò gli occhi, facendoglieli scintillare dal divertimento. “Sono Ermal” gli disse, allungando una mano. “Fabrizio” rispose l'altro, stringendogliela.  
Poi gli si sedette accanto sul divano, osservando Anita, che si era accoccolata sul petto del riccio e non dava segni di volersi staccare.  
“Puoi iniziare lunedì” gli comunicò, osservando come quella luce divampasse di nuovo negli occhi scuri dell'altro, e seppe di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

 

Ermal uscì da casa Mobrici con una nuova allegria nel passo.


	2. Voglio Ascoltarti Per Ore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo del capitolo, che ve lo dico a fare, da La Felicità di Fabrizietto.

_Lunedì_

 

Ermal non pensava che si sarebbe mai ritrovato in una situazione del genere. 

Già l'essere stato al cospetto di Fabrizio Moro, tra tutte le persone di questo mondo, lo faceva sentire l'uomo più fortunato della Terra. Il fatto che quest'ultimo l'avesse anche assunto, era solo la ciliegina sulla torta. Quell'uomo era splendido, tutto in lui gridava _arte_. Persino il suo romanaccio.

Quando aveva bussato alla porta di casa Mobrici, quel lunedì pomeriggio, mai si sarebbe aspettato di essere investito da un uragano formato famiglia sotto forma di Libero ed Anita. Il bambino, probabilmente informato dalla sorella degli ultimi sviluppi della _babysitter saga,_ gli si era letteralmente lanciato addosso, reclamando a gran voce di essere sollevato sulle spalle del ragazzo.

Il riccio l'aveva subito accontentato, mentre Anita, imbronciata, era stata placata con una carezza e la richiesta di un bacio sulla guancia, che l'avevano fatta ridacchiare emozionata.

Fabrizio osservava la scenetta dal divano, un sorriso sul volto.  
Si alzò, andando incontro al ragazzo. Quest'ultimo si immobilizzò immediatamente alla vista del cantautore, quasi fosse stato colto in fallo. 

“Tranquillo” disse Fabrizio, “Non sto qua per farte la ramanzina. Però per sti primi tempi sto insieme a te, così ti abitui ai bambini e a come li devi curare”gli spiegò calmo, del tutto a suo agio, mentre Ermal sorrideva ed abbassava lo sguardo, dando ragione al moro: dopotutto, non lo conosceva e di certo, non gli avrebbe affidato i suoi figli così su due piedi.

Fabrizio ebbe pietà del riccio e gli sorrise “Annamo va, che te faccio fare il giro della casa”  
Così, Ermal fu iniziato alle bellezze ed ai segreti di casa Mobrici e, mentre Fabrizio gli spiegava che “Innanzi tutto damme del tu che se no mi sento vecchio” ed Ermal si mordeva la lingua per non dirgli che lui vecchio lo era per davvero, scopriva le camerette dei bambini, il piccolo studio di registrazione di Fabrizio, il giardino immenso e la parte migliore della casa, a detta di Libero: la cucina.

Dopo quel tour improvvisato, Fabrizio decise di lasciargli fare il lavoro per cui l'aveva assunto e si eclissò nello studio, lasciando Ermal da solo con i bambini.  
Anita, ancora su di giri per quella novità, corse subito in cameretta a prendere le sue bambole e Libero, la faccia rassegnata di chi sa già come la sua vita debba finire, tirò fuori dallo zainetto della scuola un quaderno, le penne e alcune fotocopie, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina con la faccia di un condannato a morte.

Ermal lo vide grattarsi il capo a più riprese mentre, con uno sguardo afflitto, osservava i suoi compiti. Gli si avvicinò, spiando cosa fosse. Rise tra sé e sé quando si rese conto che ciò che metteva Libero in difficoltà altro non era che il verbo essere in inglese. 

Tale padre, tale figlio.

Decise però di essere magnanimo almeno con il piccolo di casa Mobrici “Vuoi una mano?” gli chiese.  
“Si, magari. Di solito chiedo aiuto a papà, ma lui l'inglese non lo sa” era stata la risposta, se possibile, ancora più abbattuta di Libero.  
“Tranquillo! Ho una quasi laurea in lingue, posso aiutarti io.”  
_E di certo sono più qualificato di tuo padre ed il suo romanaccio_ pensò, esasperato ed intenerito allo stesso tempo all'idea di Fabrizio Moro alle prese con una lingua qualunque che non fosse l'italiano.

“Dai fa' vedere...” 

 

Quando Fabrizio riemerse dallo studio un'ora dopo Libero, senza perdere un colpo e senza neanche alzare la testa dal foglio, comunicò al padre “Ermal sa l'inglese. Possiamo tenerlo”  
I entrambi gli uomini si voltarono contemporaneamente verso il bambino, che prontamente aggiunse “Papà, anche tu avrai bisogno di un insegnante, perché l'inglese non lo sai” prima di richiudersi nella sua concentrazione e lasciare un imbarazzato Fabrizio alle prese con un Ermal che cercava in tutti i modi di non ridergli in faccia.

Superato l'imbarazzo con un colpetto di tosse o due, Fabrizio si dedicò a Libero, controllando che avesse fatto tutti i compiti per bene, mentre Anita reclamava le attenzioni di Ermal.

Quando Fabrizio alzò di nuovo gli occhi su di loro, erano impegnati in una conversazione a bassa voce, con Ermal che teneva in mano Snoopy e Anita una barbie. L'orso minacciava di mangiare la barbie, secondo la storia creata dalla bambina che, in perfetto stile metallaro, avanzava con i pugni tesi verso il peluche, pronta a combattere per non diventare la sua cena.

Appena pensò la parola cena, il suo stomaco borbottò rumorosamente. Lanciando un'occhiata verso l'orologio, si accorse che l'ora di cena sarebbe arrivata a breve: era il caso di iniziare a preparare se non voleva ritrovarsi con due belve inferocite da sfamare.

Si raddrizzò, prendendo dal frigo tutto ciò che gli serviva, mentre nella sua mente andava a comporre il menù per quella sera. Mise su l'acqua per la pasta e si dedicò a tagliare la pancetta: una carbonara andava più che bene.

 

“Io vado, allora?” chiese all'improvviso Ermal, visibilmente a disagio mentre Fabrizio cucinava, come se non sapesse trovare il suo posto in quella scena.  
“Ma no, stai” fu la risposta di Fabrizio, girato verso di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate. "A meno che tu non abbia altro da fare"  
“No, no non è quello... Sicuro che non disturbo?”  
Fabrizio roteò gli occhi, come se l'avesse offeso personalmente “Non dire scemenze, piuttosto, apparecchia” 

Ermal apparecchiò.

La cena preparata da Fabrizio, carbonara e hamburger, apprezzatissima dai bambini, seppur semplice aveva sorpreso piacevolmente Ermal: non pensava che sapesse cucinare cosi bene.  
Quando comunicò questo suo pensiero al cantante, questi rise “Non è niente, so fare due cose in croce... e poi a fare la carbonara so' bravi tutti” si schermì.  
“Non così bene” insistette Ermal, e Fabrizio si arrese alla forza dell'altro, accettando il complimento e arrossendo come un ragazzino.  
Anita scelse quel momento per addormentarsi, abbandonandosi completamente sul seggiolone.  
Fabrizio la sollevò, decidendo di portarla a letto, mentre Ermal sparecchiava aiutato da Libero.

 

Quando le due pesti si furono finalmente addormentate, Ermal e Fabrizio si scambiarono uno sguardo, dirigendosi meccanicamente verso la cucina.  
Il moro tirò fuori due birre dal frigo, porgendone una al riccio, che la prese con un sorriso riconoscente.  
Si sedettero a tavola e, mentre Fabrizio controllava la posta ricevuta quella mattina, Ermal lo osservava in silenzio, giocherellando con la sua birra.

Fabrizio, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio alzò gli occhi, accorgendosi dell'imbarazzo che permeava la figura del riccio. Decise quindi di tirarlo fuori da quell'impiccio: dopotutto, quel ragazzo lo incuriosiva non poco.

“Ermal, raccontame un po'... Te non sei de Roma, no?”  
“No, vengo da Bari, sono qui a Roma per studiare”  
“Ah, me pareva.”  
Silenzio.  
“Ma sai che non hai tanto l'accento barese?”  
“Bello, vedi che _ji parlc sempr in bares,*_ anche se in realtà sono albanese.. però mi sono trasferito in Italia con mia mamma quando avevo tredici anni”  
“Adesso se spiega il colorito da vampiro! E io che pensavo che te facesse schifo il sole”  
Ermal rise, gettando indietro la testa “Vedi che ci provo, a mettermi al sole” commentò “È che gli faccio schifo io, probabilmente”  
“Non potresti mai”  
Ed Ermal, arrossendo furiosamente, concluse il suo primo giorno in casa Mobrici.

 

 

Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché avesse assunto Ermal. Quel ragazzo gli trasmetteva una sensazione di calma e sicurezza. Si sentiva quasi spogliato al cospetto degli occhi scuri di quel ragazzetto di venticinque anni, così giovane eppure con un'anima che gridava “sono antica quanto la tua”. Voleva conoscere tutto di lui, le gioie ed i dolori. Soprattutto i dolori, poiché sono quelli a forgiare un uomo. 

Ed Ermal, di storie da raccontare, ne aveva.

Aveva iniziato parlando piano, con Anita, nel silenzio della sua cameretta.  
La metteva a letto e, per farla dormire, le raccontava pezzetti della sua infanzia, le storie divertenti, delle barzellette a volte.  
Le aveva confidato come il suo nome, in albanese, significasse “vento di montagna” ed aveva accompagnato la scenetta con dei suoni soffiati e ululati, rendendo fede al suo nome e facendo ridere la bambina.  
Spesso Fabrizio si ritrovava a spiarli dalla porta, con Libero che scuoteva la testa, arresosi ormai davanti alla stupidità paterna, incapace di cogliere ciò che davvero il suo cuore gli indicava. Libero avrà avuto solo otto anni, ma riconosceva uno sguardo pieno d'amore quando lo vedeva.

Fabrizio avrebbe potuto scrivere sonetti sulla voce di Ermal, o sul candore della sua pelle messo in risalto dal nero dei suoi capelli e delle sue pupille. Avrebbe potuto, se solo avesse saputo scriverli, sti benedetti sonetti. Invece, si limitava ad osservarlo da lontano, mandando a memoria tutte le sue particolarità, tutte quelle cose minuscole che contribuivano a far si che Ermal fosse Ermal. 

Non visto, Ermal faceva lo stesso.

Era tutto iniziato il giorno in cui Fabrizio era rientrato a casa un po' più tardi del solito ed aveva trovato il riccio ai fornelli, Libero seduto al tavolo della cucina a fare i compiti, Anita sul seggiolone e un silenzio religioso che regnava in casa, interrotto solo dal rumore della penna di Libero sul foglio e dallo spadellare di Ermal.

Erano passate solo due settimane da quando l'aveva assunto, eppure sembrava che ci fosse sempre stato. Silenzioso, si era inserito nella routine di casa Mobrici e Fabrizio faticava a ricordare un tempo in cui non ci fosse stato.

Lui aveva persino ripreso a lavorare, a incontrare i suoi musicisti, a scrivere. Ed erano testi gioiosi, non pieni di dolore, quelli che scriveva. Si guardava allo specchio la mattina e quasi non si riconosceva tale era la gioia che trovava sul suo volto, gioia che aveva come motivo due occhi neri e una lingua lunga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutte quelle personcine carine cha hanno letto il primo capitolo!  
> Volevo giusto precisare che il mio romano non è il massimo, essendo una pugliese trasferitasi in Francia. Tutto ciò che so lo so per colpa di Fabbbbrizio, quindi siate clementi :)  
> *Però con il barese mi ci trovo bene ahahah Il pezzetto dove Ermal parla in dialetto l'ho ripreso da un'intervista fatta a RTL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McJZdQSwQPE


	3. Tutto Questo È Vita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo da Acqua di Fabbbbrizio.

_Dicembre_

 

“Allora, come sta andando il lavoro?”  
Ermal si girò verso il suo bassista, sorridendogli stanco: era sabato sera, erano nel retro di un locale nel quale avrebbero suonato da lì a poco, e lui gli chiedeva del lavoro. Solo Dino avrebbe potuto.  
“Bene! Alla fine faccio il babysitter... non è niente di che, ma la famiglia mi piace tantissimo” rispose, senza lasciare che gli sfuggissero troppi dettagli.  
Non aveva mai detto alla sua band per chi effettivamente stesse lavorando, preferiva lasciare quel pezzo della storia da parte, né i suoi amici avevano mai chiesto delle delucidazioni.  
Quando fai il babysitter, puoi farlo per chiunque, poco importa chi sia. 

 

E nemmeno Fabrizio sapeva che lui suonasse, figuriamoci se se ne fosse uscito con qualcosa anche lontanamente simile ad un do minore quando era in sua compagnia. Perché, più lo conosceva, più Ermal sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta non dicendoglielo.  
In fondo, non si era proposto per lavorare per lui per poi rivelare un secondo fine, semplicemente aveva bisogno di un impiego.  
E sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante uscirsene adesso con un “A proposito, io canto nella Fame di Camilla, ci vuoi produrre?”. 

Appunto. Troppo. 

Ma oh, sarebbe stato bello. 

Tenendo stretto a sé quel pensiero, Ermal seguì gli altri tre sul palco.

 

_Il giorno dopo..._

 

“Oh ma sei de coccio! E outlet di Valmontone sia!” si arrese Fabrizio.

 

“Allora! Esordì allegro Ermal, sistemando i due bambini nei rispettivi seggiolini e assicurandoli con la cintura “Chi vuole fare da navigatore a papà?” chiese, aspettandosi la risposta entusiasta che avrebbe poi ricevuto, Anita con gli occhi vispi e Libero che batteva le mani.  
Ma “Io!” disse la bambina, battendo l'esclamazione del fratello per una frazione di secondo.  
Ermal rise divertito “Piccoletta, ma se non sai neanche leggere” commentò.

 

“Fallo tu, allora” ribatté Libero, piccato, perché anche lui non è che se la cavasse poi così bene tra mappe e indicazioni – ci metteva sempre troppo tempo a leggere i nomi delle vie e Fabrizio finiva sempre per sbagliare e girare dove non avrebbe dovuto, e sempre troppo tardi per correggersi.

Ermal li assecondò, sedendosi però in mezzo ai due bambini, placati dalla promessa che avrebbero potuto tenere in mano l'atlante e le mappe durante il viaggio. Quando Fabrizio entrò in auto, strabuzzò gli occhi nel vedere Ermal in mezzo ai suoi figli, con Anita che, serissima, gli spiegava perché il suo orsetto di peluche si chiamasse Snoopy quando beh, era un orso e non un cane.

Scosse il capo, mettendo comunque in moto l'auto. Girandosi per fare manovra, non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare, tanto che Ermal se ne accorse e gli chiese “Cosa c'è di così tanto divertente?”  
“C'è che i tuoi capelli non mi fanno vedere niente, cespuglietto” rispose il romano, cercando di contenersi ma fallendo miseramente.

“Cespuglietto?” chiese Ermal, confuso e al tempo stesso divertito ed intenerito dal fatto che l'altro gli avesse trovato un soprannome. Era la prima volta che lo apostrofava in quel modo, e ad Ermal si sciolse un po' il cuore.  
“Si, perché dovremmo potarti... ma sei troppo bello così!” si affrettò ad aggiungere Fabrizio, correndo subito ai ripari quando Anita, sentendo la parola _potatura_ già aveva emesso un mugolio disperato.  
“A quanto pare non possiamo tagliarli, mi dispiace” disse Ermal, dando un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia della bambina e facendo una linguaccia a Fabrizio. 

 

Questo non era esattamente il comportamento che qualcuno dovrebbe avere con il proprio datore di lavoro, ma sia Fabrizio che Ermal se ne infischiavano altamente: erano fatti così, amavano scherzare e non si sarebbero di certo censurati per rispondere a delle stupide regole imposte dalla società.  
Quindi, questa cosa che era diventata il loro rapporto, pieno di scherzi e battute stupide, intervallate a momenti dove entrambi si fermavano a guardare i bambini con occhi orgogliosi, sarebbe potuta risultare strana agli occhi di un estraneo, ma per loro, era la normalità.

 

Si conoscevano da un mese ormai, Ermal veniva a casa tutti i giorni, ogni pomeriggio, e Fabrizio aveva imparato, piano piano a fidarsi di lui e a lasciargli sempre più spazio nella vita e nell'educazione dei suoi figli.

Ermal era fantastico: si occupava di Anita, andava a prenderla dall'asilo, cucinava, faceva i compiti con Libero e giocava con loro. Molte volte, quando rientrava la sera dopo una giornata passata nello studio di registrazione, Fabrizio lo trovava ai fornelli che sfoggiava le sue abilità culinarie pugliesi e alle volte, anche albanesi.

 

Anche Ermal tuttavia, era in una fase di fermento artistico. La sua band, la Fame di Camilla, pian pianino era riuscita a rimediare qualche concerto in più, e i quattro ragazzi lavoravano ogni giorno per suonare ancora di più, farsi conoscere e produrre brani nuovi per il loro pubblico. Come la sera prima, quando era crollato nel letto alle quattro, stanco ma tremendamente felice.

Fortunatamente, era il periodo della pausa universitaria, o ad Ermal sarebbe venuto un esaurimento nervoso per tutti gli impegni che aveva. 

 

Quella domenica, in particolar modo, Libero si era accorto che il suo paio di scarpe preferito, quelle da calcetto, si erano fatte troppo piccole e ormai gli stringevano i piedi in modo doloroso ogni volta che provava a camminarci. Quindi Fabrizio aveva deciso di comprargliene un altro paio e, essendo quasi ignorante in materia, aveva chiesto aiuto ad Ermal. 

Quest'ultimo aveva colto l'occasione al volo per prenderlo un po' in giro e adesso, dopo qualche insistenza da parte del riccio, tutti e quattro si ritrovavano in auto in direzione del outlet di Valmontone pronti ad un pomeriggio di compere. 

O almeno, Ermal, Anita e Libero erano pronti, Fabrizio ancora non aveva idea del guaio in cui si sarebbe cacciato.

Alla fine, Fabrizio aveva impostato il navigatore della sua auto, perché “Fuori dal raccordo anulare mi perdo, Ermal” e aveva bellamente ignorato lo scroscio di risa del ragazzo, piegato in due sul sedile posteriore.

Arrivarono senza problemi all'outlet nonostante i due bambini – ed Ermal – si fossero impegnati al massimo nel dare indicazioni sbagliate a Fabrizio, il quale si limitava a ridere e seguire il suo fidato, fedele - e unico che lo capisse in mezzo a quella banda di matti – navigatore. 

Scendendo dall'auto, Fabrizio prese per mano Anita, per poi sollevarla sulle sue spalle non appena si rese conto che avrebbero dovuto camminare tanto e che quindi la bambina si sarebbe potuta stancare presto, mentre Ermal e Libero erano già occupati a studiare la mappa del centro commerciale, segnandosi tutti i posti nei quali avrebbero potuto trovare delle scarpe da calcio. 

Appena finirono, Ermal si girò per localizzare Fabrizio, ma ciò che vide gli fece mancare il fiato: non si era accorto che stesse portando Anita sulle spalle, e la vista della bambina che abbracciava il padre, tirandogli i capelli lo intenerì al punto tale che ringraziò di aver indossato i suoi occhiali da sole, poiché sicuramente l'adorazione che provava in quel momento si poteva leggere benissimo sui suoi occhi. 

Fabrizio si girò a guardarlo, un sorriso immenso a dipingergli il volto e in quel momento Ermal capì di essere totalmente, perdutamente, _fottuto._

 

“Ma basta! Sono quattro ore che giriamo per negozi! Possibile che non c'è sta un paio, dico un paio di scarpette che ti piaccia? Cosa devo fare con te?” si lamentava Fabrizio, disperato, mentre Libero, ancora indeciso, soppesava due scarpe da calcio diverse.  
Il moro davvero non capiva cosa ci fosse di diverso tra una scarpa e l'altra, l'unica differenza visibile era il colore, giallo o blu. E anche se lui era sempre stato una ceppa a calcio, gli occhi ce li aveva, grazie mille.

“Papà ha fame” sussurrò Anita all'orecchio di Ermal. I due, poco lontano, osservavano la scenetta tra padre e figlio, nascosti dietro uno scaffale per non far notare le loro risatine.  
“Dovremmo salvarlo?” chiese Ermal alla bambina, con fare giocoso. Anita finse di pensarci su, un ditino sulle labbra in una posa da intellettuale, per poi annuire, e trascinare il ragazzo verso il padre.

“Ho fame” annunciò.  
Sia Libero che Fabrizio si voltarono immediatamente a guardarla.  
“Prendo il paio blu” si affrettò a dire il fratello.  
Quando Anita aveva fame, cascasse il mondo, avrebbe avuto ciò che voleva, e Libero non ci teneva proprio a ritrovarsi sommerso dalla sua scia di distruzione.  
Fabrizio sorrise, rilassandosi subito: ce l'aveva fatta.

Già stava pregustando un bel panino da McDonald, al diavolo il mangiare sano, quando Ermal, cogliendo al volo il suo sguardo, proclamò a gran voce “Mo ce ne andiamo da Rosso Pomodoro, altro che le schifezze che vi fa mangiare vostro padre!” e il suo entusiasmo si sgonfiò visibilmente.

Che giornata.

 

 

Fabrizio amava le serie tv, okay? Certo, durante la visione si addormentava sempre quei dieci minuti a episodio che gli facevano perdere il filo della storia, ma shh, nessuno doveva saperlo. Ed era anche per ovviare al suo problema di concentrazione che Netflix esisteva. 

Quindi, quando quella sera Ermal gli aveva proposto di iniziare Breaking Bad, perché erano anni che voleva vederla ma non trovava mai il tempo, Fabrizio non aveva avuto il cuore di dirgli che lui aveva già finito tutte e cinque le stagioni, rivedendole più e più volte. E poi, dopo la giornata che avevano passato, voleva passare ancora del tempo con lui, _disperatamente._

Si erano sistemati comodi comodi sul divano dopo aver messo a letto Libero e Anita. Ermal si era ritrovato a sorridere dopo che la bambina gli aveva augurato una buonanotte assonnata, ed aveva pensato che si sarebbe potuto abituare a metterla a letto tutti i giorni per il resto della sua vita.  
Quel pensiero l'aveva particolarmente colpito, ma mai quanto la visione di Fabrizio già stravaccato sul divano, con il telecomando in mano e l'episodio pronto.  
Gli si era seduto accanto, incrociando le gambe mentre il romano le allungava sul tavolino, senza lasciare spazio alcuno tra di loro e, dopo un momento di incertezza, aveva rischiato, appoggiandogli il capo sulla spalla.

Fabrizio aveva trattenuto il respiro, Ermal l'aveva notato subito, pronto ad allontanarsi se il contatto fosse risultato sgradito, ma il moro si era limitato a sistemarsi meglio contro di lui e a posargli una mano sul ginocchio.  
Erano rimasti così, in silenzio, mentre Fabrizio faceva partire la puntata. I punti nei quali entravano in contatto bruciavano sulla pelle di Ermal.

Dopo una ventina di minuti, proprio quando credeva di esser riuscito a concentrarsi sull'episodio e non sulla mano di Fabrizio posata sul suo ginocchio come se ci fosse sempre stata, Ermal sentì il respirò del moro farsi più pesante, più profondo. Gettandogli un'occhiata, si accorse che si era addormentato.  
Sospirando, si mosse per prendere il telecomando ma, nel mentre, lo colpì leggermente sul braccio.  
Fabrizio si svegliò di scatto, esclamando “Non stavo dormendo!” con un'aria così colpevole dipinta in volto che Ermal non poté fare altro che scoppiare a ridere come uno scemo.

Le lacrime agli occhi, non riuscendo a fermarsi, anzi contagiando l'altro nella sua ilarità, Ermal riuscì a balbettare “Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!” tra una risata e l'altra.  
“Eddai, non mi prendere per il culo, cespuglie' ” si era lamentato Fabrizio, una mano a coprirsi il volto in fiamme, ridendo anche lui della sua figura.  
“È l'età” si giustificò, facendo ridere, se possibile, ancor di più Ermal.  
“Ma se sei un ragazzino”gli disse, un po' spintonandolo, quando si fu calmato “Sembri più giovane di me”

“Te stai allargando” gli rispose Fabrizio, ma sorrideva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutte quelle belle personcine che hanno recensito o lasciato un kudo!  
> Mi avete reso felice, sappiatelo!


	4. Ma Che Dire, Che Fare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo del capitolo da Il senso di ogni cosa del buon Bizio.

_Dicembre_

 

Il giorno di Natale si stava avvicinando.

Ermal aveva perso il conto dei giorni che mancavano alle vacanze natalizie, impegnato fino alla cima dei capelli tra lo studio, la band e il lavoro.

Era arrivato persino a portarsi i libri a casa di Fabrizio, approfittando di ogni attimo libero per studiare. Nella sua mente c'era una sola data: il 22 dicembre, il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto dare l'esame di letteratura inglese. 

Ermal amava i suoi studi, davvero, era più che consapevole dei sacrifici fatti per arrivare fin lì e non aveva certo intenzione di mollarli tanto facilmente, ma anche lui sapeva riconoscere il momento nel quale si arriva al limite. 

E lui, era arrivato al suo.

Questo esame lo stava facendo dannare, _mannagghia a idd._

 

_E mannagghia a cus._

Un tonfo, come se qualcosa di molto pesante fosse caduto sul pavimento del piano superiore, fece alzare la testa di Ermal dal suo libro. Era il terzo negli ultimi dieci minuti.  
Dando una rapida occhiata in giro, Ermal individuò Anita e Libero seduti sul tappeto del salotto.  
Non potevano essere stati i bambini a provocare tutto quel casino, erano lì davanti ai suoi occhi e di certo non erano Flash, quindi escludendoli, solo un'altra persona avrebbe potuto far cadere qualcosa...

Come se l'avesse sentito, Fabrizio gridò dal piano di sopra “Ermal!”

“Arrivo” gridò di rimando il diretto interessato, prima di abbandonare il suo libro e percorrere quei pochi metri che lo separavano dalla porta e una rampa di scale, quella che portava direttamente al piccolo studio di registrazione che Fabrizio aveva costruito in casa.

Arrivato alla porta dello studio, ciò che vide lo fece sospirare dal _désespoir_. Persino l'equivalente del termine francese per disperazione non era abbastanza per descrivere ciò che provava in quel momento.

Fabrizio era steso per terra, due amplificatori a bloccargli le gambe, la sua chitarra preferita in mano e un'aria sofferente sul volto.

“Ma che hai fatto?” gli chiese Ermal, piegandosi per spostare gli amplificatori. “No!” esclamò all'improvviso Fabrizio, bloccandolo.  
Ermal lo guardò, non capendo perchè l'avesse fermato.  
“Prendi la chitarra per prima. Salva la mia bambina” lo pregò il cantante.  
Ermal si rialzò, prendendo lo strumento e poggiandolo al sicuro sulla scrivania dello studio.  
“Pensa se ti sentissero i tuoi figli” commentò, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

Successivamente, aiutò Fabrizio a sollevare gli amplificatori e gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
Il cantautore accettò ben volentieri l'aiuto e si rimise in piedi, facendo leva sulle braccia di Ermal.  
La pelle del ragazzo, lasciata scoperta dal maglione che indossava, era calda e morbida.  
Fabrizio si perse nel contatto, e non registrò che Ermal avesse ripreso a parlare.

“Come, scusa?” gli chiese, riavendosi dallo stato di trance dovuto alla morbidezza della pelle di Ermal.  
Quest'ultimo lo guardò negli occhi, e ripetè la domanda “Cosa volevi fare con quegli amplificatori, eh?”  
“Ehm” Fabrizio arrossì e cercò una via di fuga “Ero sovrappensiero, non li ho visti e ci sono inciampato sopra”  
Sospirò, sollevato, mentre Ermal ridacchiava. Se l'era cavata, omettendo solamente una parte della verità, ovvero che stesse pensando a lui quando si definiva _distratto_ e che quindi per la stessa ragione si era ritrovato a terra e costretto a chiamare in aiuto l'oggetto stesso dei suoi desideri.

“Sei a posto? Hai bisogno di altro?” gli stava ancora chiedendo Ermal, preoccupato dalla mancanza di risposte di Fabrizio. “Tranquillo, sto bene, grazie” lo rassicurò come meglio poteva, nonostante la sua mentre gli stesse urlando “Di te, ho bisogno di te”.

“Sicuro?” tentò di nuovo Ermal, il quale non voleva proprio lasciarlo là così, da solo, non dopo averlo trovato steso sul pavimento mezzo seppellito dai suoi stessi strumenti.

“Si, sicuro” sorrise Fabrizio, osservando meravigliato come il suo sorriso avesse il potere di farne apparire un altro, mozzafiato a suo parere, sul volto di Ermal.

“Allora torno dai bambini” gli disse il riccio, dolcemente.

In quel momento si rese conto di come le mani di Fabrizio fossero ancora sulle sue braccia. Con il cuore che ballava la rumba nel petto, si concesse un altro secondo di quel calore confortante, forzandosi poi ad allontanarsi, ignorando il lampo di tristezza nello sguardo di Fabrizio, talmente veloce ad apparire e altrettanto a scomparire, così rapido che credette di esserselo immaginato.

Voltandogli le spalle, corse giù per le scale, fermandosi solo quando Anita e Libero sollevarono lo sguardo su di lui, rivolgendogli un'occhiata confusa. 

“Niente, niente” tagliò corto lui, tornando al suo libro. Decisamente niente. 

 

 

Il 22 dicembre arrivò prima del previsto.

Ermal si svegliò quella mattina dopo tre ore di sonno recuperate a malapena, dopo aver passato la notte ad alternare maledizioni su Virginia Woolf e Oscar Wilde e scuse, perché non avrebbe mai voluto che gli spiriti degli scrittori inglesi si incazzassero e gli lanciassero una macumba proprio il giorno dell'esame.

Ad attenderlo trovò un messaggio sul cellulare “Mi raccomando. Poi dimmi com'è andata”

Fabrizio. 

Fabrizio si era ricordato del suo esame. Fabrizio voleva sapere come sarebbe andata.

Certo, con tutte le volte che l'aveva nominato, quel cavolo di esame, e con tutti i libri che gli aveva disseminato per casa, sarebbe stato strano il contrario. Ma. Si. Era, Ricordato. Anche tra i suoi impegni da popstar.

Ermal avrebbe potuto piangere.

Invece si limitò a sorridere allo schermo del telefono come un ebete fino a quando l'occhio non gli cadde sull'orario.

“Porca miseria!” urlò, iniziando a correre per casa. Se voleva passarlo, quell'esame, doveva prepararsi _adesso._

 

La sera del 23 dicembre, Ermal e Fabrizio decisero di uscire. O meglio, Fabrizio aveva un disperato bisogno di uscire di casa per comprare i regali di Natale, aveva lasciato i figli a sua madre e aveva requisito Ermal, dicendogli che “Il tuo parere è importante, e poi me servono idee. Non so mai che regalare alle persone!”

Che poi... persone. Avrebbe fatto dei regali mirati ai suoi musicisti e al suo manager, quelli erano già pronti ed impacchettati, il problema erano, come al solito, i suoi figli e sua madre. Sua sorella gli aveva già comunicato che se solo si fosse presentato con un regalo per lei, quel tatuaggio che pensava di farsi se lo sarebbe sognato, quindi lei era già esclusa dalla lista. Restavano suo padre, suo fratello. E Ermal.

Ermal che adesso lo aspettava, tenendogli aperta la porta del negozio di giocattoli, e lo guardava a metà tra l'esasperato e il divertito. Ermal, la più bella tra le melodie della sua vita.

E se...Un'idea iniziò a farsi strada nel cervello di Fabrizio.  
Avrebbe potuto funzionare.

 

Dopo dieci minuti, Fabrizio aveva già trovato il regalo perfetto per Libero, uno di quei giochi da tavolo dei quali Ermal si era sempre rifiutato anche solo di guardare, figuriamoci ricordare il nome.  
Per Anita, la situazione si stava rivelando più complicata del previsto.  
Avevano saltato a pié pari la parte femminile del negozio, rifugiandosi di nuovo in quella maschile dopo che Ermal aveva suggerito di provare con Peppa Pig.

“Ma che scherzi? L'hai vista mia figlia? Peppa Pig l'ha visto una volta, si è schifata e ha iniziato a tirare pugni al telecomando perché voleva cambiare canale e non ce riusciva. C'aveva due anni. Adesso guai persino a nominargliela. No, no. Le compro la caserma dei pompieri della Lego, almeno impara un mestiere”  
Era stata la risposta di Fabrizio, il quale si era, letteralmente, buttato sulla prima cosa che aveva trovato pur di scongiurare il pericolo rosa.

Ermal rise “Degna figlia di tale padre” commentò.  
“Perchè, che padre sarei?” chiese Fabrizio, fingendosi offeso dal commento.  
“Il migliore!” rispose pronto Ermal, aspettandosi la ripicca del moro.

“Ah, volevo ben dire, cespuglie'. Ricorda chi ti paga, qui”  
E Fabrizio rise della faccia sconvolta di Ermal, mentre gli scompigliava i capelli con la mano che non era impegnata a tenere la scatola della Lego. 

 

“Daje, riccioli' anche questa è fatta. Cioccolata?” chiese Fabrizio, quando uscirono dal negozio, portando una borsa ciascuno.

“Oddio, si, mi hai letto nel pensiero!” fu la risposta di Ermal. Cioccolata significava bar, bar significava caldo. 

“L'ho visto che stavi morendo di freddo prima! E poi, dobbiamo festeggiare il fatto che tu abbia passato l'esame”

Ermal arrossì, imbarazzato ma felice “Era solo letteratura inglese, mica la tesi di laurea...”

“Appunto! Come se per la laurea ti dovessi accontentare di festeggiare con una cioccolata!”  
ribatté pronto l'altro “Annamo va' ”

Entrarono nel primo bar che trovarono lungo la strada, e si sedettero in un angolo sufficientemente appartato in modo da non essere disturbati, ma con vista sul via vai di persone che Roma produceva sotto le feste. 

Mentre bevevano la loro cioccolata calda, sia Ermal che Fabrizio si persero un po' di più negli occhi dell'altro.

Uscendo dal bar, Fabrizio allungò la mano a sfiorare quella di Ermal. Erano così vicini nella folla che fu istintivo per lui chiudere le dita a stringere quelle dell'altro.  
Ermal abbassò gli occhi sulle loro dita intrecciate. Fabrizio trattenne il fiato, ma il riccio si limitò ad aggiustare meglio la presa tra i loro palmi.  
Fabrizio strinse più saldamente la presa e lasciò che le loro mani esprimessero i desideri dei loro cuori.

 

“Tu pensa che Ermal voleva comprarte un peluche de Peppa Pig. Ammazza che babysitter che te retrovi” comunicò Fabrizio alla figlia quando tornarono a casa.

“No, non quella cosa. È proprio un... un _polmone_!” esclamò Anita, indignata.

Ermal emise un verso strozzato, a metà tra un suono indignato ed una risata sorpresa: mai si sarebbe aspettato un'uscita del genere dalla bambina. Iniziò a ridere e le lasciò una carezza sulla guancia, per rassicurarla che nessuno le avrebbe mai più proposto quella cosa rosa.

Anita era davvero un passo avanti a tutti.

Fabrizio invece capì che i suoi figli passavano troppo, troppo tempo con Ermal. 

 

“Ce mancava il barese in questa casa”

 

Dopo cena, Fabrizio accompagnò Ermal alla porta.  
“Grazie per avermi accompagnato, oggi” gli disse, la voce dolce, quasi a non voler rompere l'atmosfera che si era creata.  
“Figurati, Fabrizio, non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi” si schermì Ermal.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio nel quale entrambi si persero a guardare l'altro, Fabrizio chiese a bassa voce “Quando parti per Bari?”  
“Ho il treno domani pomeriggio”

“Riesci a passare di qua domani mattina? Devo darti il mio regalo!” rischiò Fabrizio, mentre sperava con tutto sé stesso in una risposta positiva del riccio

“Qualcosa mi invento, ma dovrei farcela. E io ti porto il tuo” rispose Ermal, sollevato all'idea che l'altro avesse pensato anche a lui nei suoi regali. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta per l'imbarazzo a dargli il suo se non avesse saputo che, in qualche modo, Fabrizio avrebbe ricambiato.

Si allungò a lasciargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia e andò via, lasciando un Fabrizio sbigottito sull'uscio della porta.

 

Quella notte Fabrizio la passò nello studio di registrazione. Mentre preparava il regalo per Ermal, il cinema nella sua mente proiettava l'immagine delle labbra del riccio sulla sua guancia. 

 

 

_Gennaio_

 

Era Gennaio, e a Roma era arrivato, improvviso ed inatteso, il freddo più pungente che Ermal avesse mai provato.  
Dopotutto, lui veniva da una città di mare, e anche se l'inverno di Bari avrebbe potuto tranquillamente rivaleggiare con quello romano, nulla avrebbe potuto prepararlo a ciò che si era ritrovato davanti una volta rientrato nella capitale.

Aveva approfittato delle vacanze per tornare un po' al Sud, a casa, a riabbracciare sua madre e i suoi fratelli. 

Nella valigia, ogni volta più leggera all'andata, aveva portato pochi vestiti, due o tre libri da divorare durante le pause tra un pranzo e l'altro, e il regalo di Fabrizio.

Come promesso a Fabrizio dopo molte insistenze, non l'aveva aperto prima della mattina del 25.

 

Svegliandosi di soprassalto si era reso conto, perdendo un battito, che erano le 7. 

Poteva finalmente aprire quel pacchetto, abbastanza rigido e spigoloso. Avrebbe potuto rischiare e dire che si trattasse di un libro, ma si stava parlando di Fabrizio. Probabilmente era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la musica.

Sorridendo felice, si alzò a chiudere la porta della stanza a chiave, non volendo essere disturbato nel bel mezzo della sua scoperta.  
Aprì la valigia, tirando fuori il pacchetto: la carta regalo che lo ricopriva l'aveva fatto ridere di gusto la prima volta che si era soffermato ad osservarla: rappresentava una fata con un vestito azzurro e dai folti capelli ricci, con una bacchetta argentata in mano.  
Fabrizio doveva averla trovata esilarante.

Non resistendo più, si sedette sul letto e, preparandosi mentalmente, scartò il regalo.  
Trattenne il fiato, sbirciando oltre la carta: vide una scatola, nera, di cartone. Ancora più curioso, l'aprì.  
Dentro, vi era un cd, nella sua confezione di plastica, e un biglietto. 

“Ti aspettavi un libro, eh?” vi era scritto su, ed Ermal rise di gusto, gettando indietro i capelli.

Prese in mano il cd, studiandolo. Alla vista non sembrava niente di che, era un disco bianco in una case di plastica trasparente. Incuriosito, Ermal si impossessò del suo computer, accendendolo ed inserendo il disco. 

Mise le cuffie, e la voce di Fabriziò, roca, bassa, riempì le sue orecchie.

 

_Le mie paure sono carezze mancate_  
_Incertezze che tornano a un passo da me_  
_Evitando i rumori_  
_Sono mio padre e i suoi errori_  
_Un bersaglio sfiorato_  
_Le paure che sento_  
_Come distanze da un centro_  
_Sono l'amore che ho dentro_  
_E che non so controllare_  
_Il primo giorno di scuola di un piccolo uomo_  
_Che ha vergogna a parlare_  
_Le riflessioni sospese un mattino alle sette_  
_Le paure che sento qui dentro di me_  
_Sono parole mai dette_

_Tu, tu non mi hai voluto credere_  
_Sono anni che ti aspetto_  
_E ora non riesco a respirare più_  
_Ora basta devi scegliere_  
_Sono anni che ti aspetto_

 

Si ritrovò seduto sul letto, mentre piangeva tutte le sue lacrime con un sorriso enorme ad allargarsi sulle sue labbra. 

_Sono anni che ti aspetto  
Sono anni che ti aspetto_

 

Respirando l'aria di Roma, si disse che non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo, per dimostrargli quanto il suo regalo gli fosse piaciuto. 

E lui che gli aveva regalato un libro, per fare l'intellettuale!

Ottimo lavoro, Meta, davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, ho un po' di precisazioni da fare: non studiando in Italia, non ho idea di come funzionino gli esami, men che meno quelli di lingue. Perdonatemi se ho scritto delle cavolate!  
> Also, non ho idea di quante persone ci siano nella famiglia di Fabrizio, quindi mi sono presa delle "libertà artistiche" più o meno campate in aria. Terzo, "polmone" in dialetto barese indica qualcuno che è veramente, ma veramente insopportabile ;)
> 
> Grazie a tutte quelle belle persone che lasciano un commento o dei kudos!  
> Mi rendete felice, non sapete neanche quanto!!


	5. Mentre Osservo La Bellezza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo del capitolo da Pace di Fabrizietto.

_Gennaio_

 

 

Fabrizio stava uscendo fuori di testa.

Dopo aver fatto il primo passo, e ce n'era voluto di coraggio, il moro si sarebbe aspettato una risposta da Ermal, di qualsiasi tipo: un messaggio, una chiamata, anche un “ti vedo solo come un amico” sarebbe stato meglio del _nulla_ assoluto che aveva ricevuto in cambio del suo cuore su un piatto d'argento.

Lui aveva apprezzato tantissimo il regalo del riccio, La Guerra dei Bottoni, un classico che lui non si era mai ritrovato a leggere ma che aveva divorato in tre giorni, ridendo e soffrendo insieme ai personaggi, ritornando un po' con la mente alla sua infanzia.

Fabrizio aveva paura. Ecco, adesso riusciva ad ammetterlo.  
Aveva paura di aver sbagliato tutto, di aver frainteso, scambiando l'amicizia per l'amore.

 

A sua discolpa, Ermal non sapeva bene cosa dirgli. Il suo primo istinto, dopo aver ascoltato il pezzo, era stato quello di girarsi a baciare Fabrizio, ma il moro non era lì con lui, nella sua camera di Bari. Quindi, aveva dovuto aspettare di tornare a Roma per poterlo vedere ed esprimergli tutto ciò che provava. Un messaggio o una chiamata non sarebbero stati utili ai suoi scopi, perciò si era auto-censurato, imponendosi di non chiamarlo, nonostante ciò lo avesse ucciso dentro.

Tornato a Roma, la prima cosa che fece fu controllare il suo appartamento e farsi una doccia. La seconda, siccome era un lunedì pomeriggio, fu andare a lavorare.  
Arrivato a casa Mobrici, fu accolto dalla mamma di Fabrizio e dai bambini, che gli si gettarono addosso, parlando eccitati di tutto ciò che avevano fatto durante le feste.

Li abbracciò entrambi, abbassandosi alla loro altezza, per riempirli di carezze affettuose. Dopo un paio di minuti, sembrò riaversi e iniziò a guardarsi intorno oltre la spalla di Libero.  
Sembrava tutto a posto ma c'era qualcosa che gli dava fastidio. Posò gli occhi sulla nonna, in piedi dietro la porta e capì cosa fosse quella sensazione: Fabrizio non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

“Fabrizio aveva da fare in studio, è uscito” disse la donna a bassa voce, guardandolo negli occhi, attenta ad ogni suo gesto. Ermal non poté far a meno di reagire a quelle parole: si rabbuiò di colpo, mentre un'ombra gli passava sugli occhi. Ma riuscì abbastanza in fretta a ricomporsi, abbassando lo sguardo e liberandosi della presa di Anita intorno al suo collo, forte come quella di un koala.

“Vorrà dire che lo saluterò stasera” rispose, sperando che la sua reazione di prima fosse passata inosservata. A giudicare dall'espressione della donna, non aveva avuto così tanta fortuna.  
“Anita, Libero, non avete compiti da fare?” chiese poi, forzatamente allegro, ai bambini che subito corsero via a prendere libri e quaderni.

“Io conosco mio figlio, se pensa di aver sbagliato qualcosa, scappa. Ha sbagliato qualcosa?”  
Lo sguardo duro di lei non lasciava spazio a molte risposte, ma Ermal fu sincero quando rispose “No, assolutamente no”  
“Bene” disse lei, sorridendogli e andandosene veloce com'era arrivata.

Ermal sospirò, e sospettò che quella non sarebbe stata la prima ed unica volta della giornata.  
Sperava solo che Fabrizio non fosse _scappato_ dove lui non sarebbe stato in grado di raggiungerlo.

 

Fabrizio non aveva nulla da fare.

Ma, nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi di chiarire con Ermal quel pomeriggio stesso approfittando del fatto che fosse tornato, non ce l'aveva fatta. La paura era troppa, e gli attorcigliava lo stomaco.  
Da buon ipocondriaco qual era, aveva subito interpellato il suo dottore di fiducia il quale, dopo aver ascoltato attentamente i sintomi descritti dal suo paziente, si era limitato a dirgli “Distraiti, ti farà bene” e aveva riattaccato.  
_Tante grazie per l'interessamento._

Così, aveva chiamato sua madre. Santa donna, gli si era precipitata in casa, gli aveva gettato un'occhiata ed aveva capito subito la situazione.  
“Vai” gli aveva detto “Ci penso io qua”.

E Fabrizio era andato.  
Aveva preso la macchina e si era fatto tutta la strada, sorbendosi tutto il traffico dell'ora di punta da casa sua fino agli uffici della sua casa discografica, chiudendosi senza tante cerimonie in studio di registrazione e facendo finta di essere impegnatissimo, in modo tale da non essere disturbato.  
Non era proprio giornata, quella.

 

Quando, alzando gli occhi dalla chitarra si rese conto che il sole era tramontato da un pezzo, fu preso dal panico di rientrare tardi e far preoccupare inutilmente Ermal e i suoi figli. Chiuse tutto e si fiondò in macchina, guidando a radio spenta fino a casa, cosa che non succedeva praticamente mai.

Rientrando, si sorprese nel trovare la villetta immersa nel più completo silenzio, le luci spente tranne quella proveniente dalla cucina e quella che veniva dalla cameretta di Anita.

Immaginando che Libero fosse già a letto e che Anita avesse bisogno di essere coccolata prima di addormentarsi, come succedeva sempre, si diresse direttamente verso la zona notte, volendo almeno salutare i suoi figli prima che la giornata finisse.

Si bloccò all'improvviso, quando sentì una voce provenire dalla cameretta di Anita, una voce che lui conosceva bene ma che, in quel momento, sembrava trasformata in qualcosa di nuovo.  
Si fermò poco prima della porta, riuscendo a gettare un'occhiata all'interno ma senza farsi vedere.  
Ermal, seduto sul letto di sua figlia, le stringeva la manina tra le sue, mentre le sussurrava una canzone in albanese.

_Nga larg po te lutem_  
_Mos me harro_  
_Digjem per fjalen tende_  
_Etjen mos ma shtero_

_Ne doren tende lindin_  
_Nga lotet buzeqeshje, que shkrijne_  
_Dimrin brenda meje_

La luce della lampada sul comodino colpiva il suo viso, accentuandone le valli e le colline e rendendo i suoi capelli luminosi, quasi eterei.  
Ermal stava cantando ad Anita per farla addormentare e Fabrizio avrebbe voluto baciarlo, abbracciarlo, tenerlo per sempre stretto a sé, non lasciarlo andare mai più.  
_Sto ascoltando la voce di un angelo._

 

Si costrinse a ricomporsi anche se, nello stato in cui l'aveva lasciato la melodia di Ermal si sarebbe voluto stringere a lui fino al mattino successivo, e si sforzò per non correre via.  
Le due sensazioni dilaniavano il suo animo, l'una cercando di avere la meglio sull'altra, ma Fabrizio strinse i denti. Era scappato quella mattina, ma non l'avrebbe fatto più.

Quando vide Anita dormire, ed Ermal osservarla intenerito, decise di palesarsi.  
Con le nocche tremanti, bussò piano alla porta della stanza, fermandosi sull'uscio. Ermal si voltò immediatamente verso di lui, uno sguardo sorpreso che lasciava il posto ad un sorriso felice e si alzò dal letto, correndogli incontro per poi lanciarsi letteralmente su di lui.

Fabrizio aprì le braccia per accoglierlo, emettendo un piccolo “Ouf!” sorpreso quando tutto il peso di Ermal gli arrivò addosso come un treno. 

“Ma dov'eri?” gli sussurrò Ermal nell'orecchio, nascondendo la testa riccia nell'incavo del suo collo. Fabrizio lo strinse di più a sé, in parte rassicurato da quel gesto che sicuramente denotava un passo avanti nel loro rapporto e in parte incapace di parlare, di emettere un suono intelligibile che non fosse un risolino eccitato. 

Preferì quindi tacere e lasciare che quel cespuglio umano gli si stringesse addosso.

La sensazione di pace non durò. 

Ermal, infatti, si staccò da lui, allontanandosi quel poco che bastava per guardarlo in volto ed iniziò a parlare a macchinetta, ma a bassa voce, per non svegliare Anita “No, sul serio, dov'eri? Mi sono sentito talmente male quando mi ha aperto la porta tua mamma, pensavo che non ti saresti mai più fatto vedere! Ma che cazzo, Fabrì!”

Ermal aveva un'espressione a metà tra il sollievo e l'incazzatura, e Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, notando come gli occhi del ragazzo si fossero addolciti al suono della sua risata.  
Ma Ermal aveva colto nel segno, e lui, sospirando decise che gli doveva una spiegazione, e gliela doveva subito.  
Prima però... “Andiamo di là a parlare? Se Anita si sveglia, è la fine per tutti noi”

 

Rabbrividendo, Ermal diede ragione all'altro ed entrambi si spostarono in cucina. Là, Fabrizio si appoggiò ad una sedia per avere un minimo di sostegno e abbassò gli occhi. Ermal, in silenzio, lo lasciò fare, concedendogli tutto il tempo di cui avesse bisogno.

“Hai ascoltato il cd?” 

Aveva bisogno di saperlo prima di fare delle eventuali figure di merda.

Il sussurro di Fabrizio arrivò forte e chiaro alle orecchie di Ermal, il quale trattenne il respiro. Eccolo, il momento dal quale non si poteva più tornare indietro.  
_Il momento della verità._

Fabrizio ancora non aveva alzato gli occhi a guardarlo, e lui fu libero di fare un passo in avanti, portandosi più vicino al moro.  
La gola secca, il cuore che batteva a mille, si sporse quel tanto che bastava per arrivargli di fronte, a pochissimi centimetri. Avrebbe potuto toccarlo, contare le sue ciglia e le sue lentiggini, ma rimaneva lì, fermo, incantato davanti a tanta bellezza. Aveva paura che, compiendo quel passo in più, Fabrizio sarebbe andato in frantumi sotto i suoi occhi come un cristallo.

“No, perché, lo so che é stato un azzardo, che tu mi vedi solo come il tuo datore di lavoro, magari come un amico...” 

_Oh, al diavolo._

Le parole che Fabrizio stava pronunciando morirono sulle labbra di Ermal.

Il riccio, senza neanche registrare cosa stesse dicendo l'altro, si era buttato, praticamente lanciandosi sul moro, mirando alle sue labbra, centrandole in pieno ed appropriandosene come se fossero state sue da sempre.  
Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, assaggiando la sorpresa di Fabrizio e rispondendo a tutte le sue domande con quel gesto, semplice eppure talmente potente da fargli tremare il cuore.

Fabrizio, trattenendo il respiro per paura di rompere quel momento così delicato che si era creato, fece scivolare lentamente le sue mani sul corpo di Ermal, cingendogli i fianchi e attirandolo a sé. Il riccio rispose con entusiasmo, le mani che viaggiavano sul collo del moro per arrivare alla sua mascella, accarezzandola con delicatezza mentre le sue labbra facevano lo stesso.

Prendendogli il viso tra le mani, giocando leggermente con la sua barba, si allontanò per poi riavvicinarsi subito dopo. Fabrizio aveva emesso un mugolio insoddisfatto al suo allontanarsi e l'aveva riacchiappato immediatamente, cercandolo con gli occhi e le labbra.

Ermal lo baciò nuovamente, un bacio che sapeva meno di paura e sorpresa e più di certezza, indugiando sulla sua bocca e mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore.  
Quando sentì Fabrizio sorridere sotto di sé, si allontanò, soddisfatto, di quel poco che serviva per guardarlo negli occhi, senza però sciogliere il loro abbraccio.

“Era quello che volevo fare da quando la tua voce ha riempito il mio Natale. Appena è finita la canzone mi sono guardato intorno, ma tu non eri a Bari, nella mia camera, con me.  
E non volevo neanche mandarti un messaggio, perché non sarei mai riuscito a concentrare ciò che provavo, mi sembrava riduttivo.” 

Ermal gli accarezzò il volto, lasciandogli un dolce bacio su uno zigomo. “Scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare” aggiunse poi, sottovoce, quasi come se si aspettasse di essere rimproverato per il suo comportamento.

Fabrizio, invece, si illuminò tutto a quelle parole, proprio come l'albero di Natale che ancora troneggiava nel salotto di casa Mobrici.  
Non gli rispose, non subito. Preferì godersi il suo ricciolino, così vicino, così bello, così puro. Così _suo._

“Cespuglie' ma di che ti stai scusando? Sono io che devo chiederti scusa per non essere stato lì quando sei arrivato. Avevo troppa paura della tua reazione e me so' un po' impanicato” gli rispose poi, stringendolo a sé.  
“Solo un po' eh, Fabrì?” Lo stuzzicò Ermal, sorridendo contro la sua spalla mentre rispondeva al suo abbraccio.  
“Non me piglià pe' el culo, dai!” si lamentò il moro.  
“Mi dispiace, è che la fai troppo facile” rise il riccio, prima che Fabrizio cercasse nuovamente le sue labbra, impegnandole non poco e riducendole al silenzio in modo rapido ed efficace.

 

Quando si separarono in debito d'ossigeno, le guance paonazze e le labbra lucide dai troppi baci, Ermal pensò che non avesse mai visto niente nella sua vita di più mozzafiato di Fabrizio Moro in quel momento.  
Pensò che avrebbe voluto comporre odi per le sue labbra, e canzoni dedicate al suo sorriso, al modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano imbarazzati e andavano ad accentuare le rughette che vi erano intorno.

Quasi come se avesse ascoltato i suoi pensieri, Fabrizio sussurrò “Hai una voce bellissima... perché non hai mai cantato qualcosa?”

Ermal, super imbarazzato, aspettò un attimo prima di parlare. Quando fu certo di farcela, rispose “Perché avresti pensato che io fossi solo alla ricerca di un aggancio famoso, quando non è assolutamente così”

“Perché avrei pensato una cosa del genere?” chiese il moro, aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Perché io lo avrei pensato se fossi stato al tuo posto” ribattè rapido Ermal, con la convinzione di chi dice ciò che pensa. 

“Devi fidarti di più delle persone, cespuglie' ” gli rispose Fabrizio, ritornando ad abbracciarlo.

“Di te mi fido” borbottò Ermal, aggrappandosi di nuovo alla sua spalla. “E io di te” fu il sussurro che lasciò le labbra di Fabrizio.

 

Ermal ci provò, davvero, a staccarsi da Fabrizio quella sera per poter tornare a casa e reclamare il suo letto. Ma le braccia del moro erano così sicure, il suo respiro così caldo che il riccio non ce la fece.  
Soffocando l'ennesimo sbadiglio contro la spalla del moro, lo sentì ridacchiare.

“Puoi dormire qua, se vuoi. Prometto che farò il bravo” gli propose Fabrizio, una luce divertita negli occhi. 

Ermal, davvero tentato dalla proposta, replicò “Sai che non c'è bisogno che tu faccia il bravo, no?” 

“Ma se neanche ti reggi in piedi!” fu il commento divertito “Vent'anni di meno e sei comunque tu il vecchietto.”

“Ehi! Io ho affrontato un lungo viaggio in treno oggi, ci tengo a ricordartelo!” disse Ermal, fingendosi offeso.

“Si si, dicono tutti così. Andiamo dai, che ti presto un pigiama” rise Fabrizio, per poi lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia, facendosi perdonare.

Prendendolo per le mani, Fabrizio lo condusse attraverso la casa addormentata. Attenti a non fare rumore per non svegliare i bambini, i due si misero a letto.

Dopo qualche prova finita male, riuscirono a trovare una posizione comoda per entrambi. Schioccandogli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, Fabrizio se lo sistemò meglio, facendo in modo che la testa di Ermal poggiasse sul suo petto, le braccia del riccio a cingergli il torace. Circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, si allungò a spegnere la luce, ancora un po' incredulo ma incredibilmente felice di come quella giornata fosse finita.

Nel buio della stanza, si ricordò di dirgli “Comunque, ho amato il libro che mi hai regalato. Grazie. Era da tempo che non mi appassionavo così ad un romanzo”

“È anche uno dei miei preferiti. E prego” gli sussurrò Ermal di rimando, sorridendo felice.

Quella notte, Fabrizio si addormentò facilmente, provato dalle tante emozioni, rassicurato dal peso familiare di Ermal contro di sé.

 

Respirando il buon odore del suo Fabrì, anche Ermal scivolò nel sonno, un sorriso sereno dipinto sul volto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il pezzo in albanese è, ovviamente, Ne Doren Tende, che io amo alla follia.  
> Questo capitolo ci ha messo un po' a farsi scrivere, è stato un parto, ma i MetaMoro sono così belli che alla fine è arrivato da solo. Insomma, era ora.  
> La Guerra dei Bottoni è uno dei miei libri preferiti e mi faceva impazzire l'idea che Ermal lo amasse al punto di regalarlo a Fabrì per farglielo conoscere.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!!
> 
> Kudos/Commenti sono come l'aria ^.^


	6. È Solo Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo da È Solo Amore di Bizio. :)

_Gennaio_

 

Libero si sveglia con la consapevolezza che qualcosa è cambiato, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire cosa fosse successo con esattezza.

Gli ultimi ricordi di un sogno strano, forse un incubo, stavano abbandonando la sua mente, lasciando dietro di loro un senso di malessere.  
La sveglia dei pokemon sopra al comodino gli comunicò che erano già le sei e mezza del mattino.

Di solito, suo padre era già in piedi a quell'ora e si affaccendava per casa, raccogliendo i vestiti sparsi per terra e preparando la colazione. Prima, quando la mamma abitava ancora con loro, l'aria al mattino sapeva di caffé. Adesso, con papà che si occupava di tutto, e che non beveva caffé – era già troppo ansioso di suo, non ne aveva bisogno per aumentare la sua paranoia – c'era il latte al cioccolato sul menù. Libero non si sarebbe mai lamentato di una colazione che prevedesse del cacao.

Pensando che suo padre l'avrebbe accolto e consolato, percorse quei pochi metri che separavano la sua camera da letto da quella di Fabrizio.  
Entrò e vide suo papà ed Ermal abbracciati sotto le coperte. Addormentati. Chiuse piano la porta e tornò a dormire. Quella mattina la scuola avrebbe potuto aspettare.  
_È felice._

Anita si svegliò naturalmente alle sette. Rimase un attimo interdetta: come mai si era svegliata da sola e non con un bacio di papà sulla fronte?  
E dov'era suo papà, perché non era lì ad alzare la serranda?  
Decisa a scoprire che cosa stesse succedendo, si alzò, sentendosi una spia in missione.  
Dopo un momento, si decise ad armarsi con il peluche di Mazinga, tenendolo sollevato sulla testa come una mazza da baseball.

 

La mattina dopo aveva un sapore del tutto particolare. 

Ermal lo pensò distrattamente, mentre si rigirava nel letto, spalmandosi letteralmente contro la spalla di Fabrizio, girato verso di lui.  
Mugugnò, il moro, tirandoselo di più addosso e passandogli una mano sulla schiena.  
Gli occhi chiusi, categoricamente, per non farsi sfuggire neanche una sensazione di quelle che provava, _perché gli occhi distraggono_ , e ascoltare il battito regolare del cuore di Fabrizio, forte contro le sue orecchie, rassicurante.

Fu anche per quel motivo che il rumore della porta che si apriva lentamente gli arrivò alle orecchie come una fucilata.  
Non fece in tempo a trovare la forza per alzare la testa che un peso arrivò improvvisamente sul suo fianco, mozzandogli il respiro.  
Un peluche gli finì in bocca mentre un diavoletto si infilava tra il suo corpo e quello di Fabrizio, saltando sul materasso.

Anita che saltava su di loro fu ciò che fece tornare Fabrizio nel mondo dei vivi.  
Sua figlia aveva quella malsana abitudine – e la mancanza di delicatezza – necessarie a svegliarlo tutto d'un colpo, e renderlo vigile all'improvviso. 

Sua figlia che saltava da una parte ed Ermal che mugugnava da l'altra, Fabrizio si concesse una risata, prima di prendere Anita per i fianchi e sollevarla all'altezza del volto, guardando quegli occhi cosi identici ai suoi che lo osservavano indispettiti.  
L'unica donna della sua vita, poi, pensò bene di rendere ancora più palese il suo fastidio aprendo la bocca “Papà” lo chiamò, mentre Fabrizio le sorrideva ancora.  
“Dimmi, stellì” la incoraggiò lui “Ma oggi non andiamo a scuola?”  
Cazzo.

La domanda innocente della piccola scatenò il panico dentro la mente di Fabrizio. Con una rapida occhiata all'orologio, si rese conto di come fossero già le sette e dieci.  
Erano in un ritardo pazzesco.

Ermal, non sentendo più nulla muoversi dopo la domanda di Anita, aprì un occhio e vide in diretta Fabrizio sbiancare mentre realizzava quanto in ritardo davvero fossero.  
La consapevolezza si fece strada in lui, piano piano.  
“Ermal!” l'urlo del moro lo fece riscuotere e sobbalzare sul letto. “Che?” chiese, sedendosi, mentre il lenzuolo gli scendeva fino ai fianchi, la coperta ormai abbandonata ai loro piedi.  
“Sbrigati, è tardi! Te devi alza'!”  
Il moro nel frattempo era entrato in modalità papà, poggiando delicatamente sua figlia a terra e mandandola a svegliare Libero.  
Poi era entrato nel bagno, lavandosi la faccia rapidamente e osservandosi allo specchio per cinque secondi netti, prima di uscire. 

Un cuscino arrivò in faccia ad Ermal.  
La faccia sconvolta del ragazzo bastò a far allargare il sorriso di Fabrizio, il quale si illuminò tutto alla vista di Ermal con i ricci sparati un po' ovunque sul cuscino e gli occhi di sonno.

“Cespuglie' non avrei voluto che stamattina ti svegliassi così, ma siamo davvero in un terribile ritardo e te hai le lezioni, i bambini hanno la scuola... Alzati su” lo incitò.

Borbottando qualcosa che l'altro non riuscì a captare ma che suonava molto come “E che cazzo, ma tutte a me” Ermal si alzò con molta fatica dal letto. Non era colpa sua, solo che il letto di Fabrizio era comodissimo e sopratutto, impregnato dell'odore del moro.  
Con un piccolo sorriso nascosto, Ermal constatò che poteva sentire ancora quel profumo su di sé e ciò bastava per migliorare il suo umore.

Ermal si diede da fare, preparandosi rapidamente mentre Fabrizio scaldava il latte e metteva insieme una colazione un po' affrettata, ripensando a tutto ciò che era successo la sera prima, un grosso sorriso a dipingergli le labbra.

“Ma perché non m'avete svegliato stamattina?” chiese Libero, una volta che tutti e quattro si furono riuniti in cucina, Ermal che stringeva tra le mani un tazzone di caffé recuperato da Fabrizio chissà come, come se fosse un'ancora di salvezza.  
Il moro l'aveva comprato solo per lui, lo sapeva. Il solo pensiero rischiava di farlo sciogliere.  
Ermal cercava di mantenere un briciolo di dignità quella mattina.

“Che te devo dì...Eravamo troppo comodi e non abbiamo sentito la sveglia.” 

Fabrizio fece spallucce, completamente a suo agio in quella situazione, sorridendo alla possibilità di prendere in giro il riccio, Libero roteò gli occhi, ma sorrideva. Anita gli rivolse un sorriso a ventiquattro denti, e brandendo minacciosa il cucchiaino sporco di cioccolato, gli ordinò di farle le trecce.

 

Alle otto meno un quarto, per magia e forza di persuasione, si ritrovarono in auto ad affrontare il traffico di Roma.

Scambiandosi un'occhiata, i due si coordinarono senza bisogno di parlare, e mentre Fabrizio liberava Anita dal seggiolino, Ermal prendeva Libero per mano e lo accompagnava fino all'entrata della scuola elementare.  
Dopo aver portato Anita al nido, Fabrizio si rimise in macchina per accompagnare Ermal in facoltà, facendosi in parte perdonare per il brusco risveglio.  
Parcheggiò l'auto in una via laterale, poco in vista e si girò verso il riccio, sporgendosi verso di lui.  
Lo salutò con un lungo bacio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e tenendolo fermo mentre cercava di indirizzare tutti i suoi sentimenti in quel contatto.

Ermal si staccò a malincuore da quelle labbra morbide e da quelle mani calde, ma le lezioni non avrebbero di certo aspettato lui per iniziare. Sorrise, uscendo dall'auto, rubando un ultimo bacio al suo moro, il quale aveva già una sigaretta tra labbra e un sorriso felice ad illuminargli il volto.

Non aveva neanche i suoi libri, ma non gli sarebbe potuto fregare di meno in quel momento.

 

_Febbraio_

 

Se a Fabrizio, un anno fa, qualcuno avesse detto “Ti innamorerai di nuovo a quarant'anni suonati” lui avrebbe riso in faccia al suo interlocutore e probabilmente l'avrebbe mandato a fanculo.

Invece, per quanto strano, pauroso ed entusiasmante, era esattamente ciò che stava succedendo tra lui ed Ermal. Il riccio veniva ormai ogni giorno a casa sua, che ci fossero i suoi figli o meno.  
Erano anche usciti a cena un paio di volte, e Fabrizio l'aveva portato nel suo vecchio quartiere, a San Basilio, nella pizzeria di fiducia, dove sarebbero stati tranquilli, e poi una volta al cinema, dal quale si erano quasi fatti cacciare per aver riso e parlato troppo durante un film del quale, francamente, non avevano seguito neanche un minuto, troppo impegnati l'uno nell'altro.

 

Era quasi la fine di Febbraio, ed Ermal gli aveva chiesto un pomeriggio libero. 

Senza fargli troppe domande, rientrando per un attimo nei panni del datore di lavoro, e sapendo che il riccio dormiva poco e anche male, Fabrizio gliel'aveva accordato pensando che, se ci fosse stato qualcosa di cui parlare, lui l'avrebbe saputo. Non gli aveva mai chiesto neanche un'ora di permesso, quindi un po' di tempo libero non gli avrebbe di certo fatto male.

Guardando su internet, Fabrizio si era reso conto che quella sera ci sarebbe stato un altro concerto de La Fame di Camilla.  
Nella sua mente, ricordava quel primo concerto al quale era stato come un momento bellissimo, e gli sarebbe piaciuto parlare con il cantante del gruppo, soprattutto perché, se lo ricordava bene, la sua voce un po' alterata dalla maschera l'aveva colpito molto.

Chiamò quindi sua madre. Santa donna, appena sentì le parole “Potresti tenere i bambini stasera?” gli disse immediatamente di si e lui fu libero di chiamare Claudio e proporgli di uscire per sentire quei ragazzi suonare.

Arrivati al locale, si stupirono di come la folla si fosse moltiplicata rispetto all'ultima volta in cui vi erano stati. “Sti ragazzetti vanno forte eh?” commentò il moro, guardandosi intorno un po' smarrito.  
C'era troppa gente per i suoi gusti, ma sarebbe rimasto volentieri ad ascoltarli.

Recuperando al volo una birra dal bar, si fece strada più o meno fino alla terza fila e aspettò pazientemente che Claudio lo raggiungesse con altre bottiglie.

Il concerto iniziò dopo pochi minuti e Fabrizio si ritrovò a cantare con la folla, ricordando dei pezzi che gli erano rimasti particolarmente impressi.  
Amava la voce del cantante, adesso poteva dirlo con certezza.  
Eppure, c'era qualcosa in lui, nel modo in cui si poneva e cantava, che lo rendeva familiare. Fabrizio pensava di averlo già visto da qualche parte, magari suonava in un'altra band, magari l'aveva visto in tv... c'erano tante possibilità che si rincorrevano nella sua mente, una più assurda dell'altra.

La verità, piuttosto semplice in realtà, si presentò davanti ai suoi occhi un momento dopo.

Il cantante, sempre coperto dalla maschera, terminò un brano e, invece di attaccarne subito un altro, iniziò a parlare.

“I prossimi due pezzi gli ho scritti in quest'ultimo periodo, ed è la prima volta che li suoniamo in pubblico. Il primo, vi sembrerà strano ma è in albanese, il secondo, non abbiate paura è in italiano.  
Questo è Ne Doren Tende”

Accompagnata dall'applauso della folla, la band attaccò il pezzo.

Appena il cantante aprì bocca, Fabrizio si sentì mancare. 

Conosceva quel pezzo.  
Lo aveva sentito una sera di gennaio, cantato da Ermal.

Era la ninnananna di Anita.

Fabrizio rimase fermo, scioccato, completamente immobile mentre le parole della canzone gli scivolavano addosso. Cosa voleva dire? Che quel ragazzo era Ermal?

Fabrizio quasi non ci credeva. Non poteva essere che il ragazzo di cui è innamorato e il cantante della band più promettente di Roma fossero la stessa persona.  
Sarebbe troppo perfetto persino per uno come lui. Soprattutto per uno come lui.

Eppure il pezzo era quello, lo riconosceva. 

Si stava già chiedendo come mai non glielo avesse detto- eppure diceva di fidarsi di lui, capiva la segretezza ma che cavolo, non sarebbe di certo andato a spiattellarlo ai quattro venti - quando la canzone finì ed ne presentarono subito un'altra. 

Ermal perché era lui, ne è sicuro, raccontò al pubblico di averla scritta per la persona della quale era innamorato.

Fabrizio trattenne il fiato, ancor di più di prima, mentre quella voce dolce lo avvolgeva e lo coccolava. Il pubblico, in silenzio, ascoltava rapito.

 _Le ombre su di te_  
_diventano ripari per le mie parole nuove._  
_Il bene che hai per me_  
_mi chiude gli occhi_  
_ma adesso non ho più bisogno di vedere._

 _L'amore che ho per te_  
_è cosi vasto che con me_  
_lo porterò nelle prossime vite._

La voce di Ermal si incrinò di un niente, ma Fabrizio se ne accorse, e sentì il suo cuore stringersi e al contempo, riempirsi d'amore per quel ragazzo straordinario che gli aveva addirittura scritto una canzone. Per lui. Fabrizio.  
Incredibile.

 _Ma perchè hai deciso di salvarmi?_  
_Veramente, hai scelto proprio me?_  
_Non c'è niente che ti assomigli._

 _Ma perchè hai deciso di salvarmi?_  
_Veramente, hai scelto proprio me?_  
_Non c'è niente che sia come te_  
_Non c'è niente che ti assomigli._

Alla fine del concerto, Fabrizio si eclissò dietro le quinte, facendo un cenno ai ragazzi della sicurezza che lo conoscevano ormai da anni e che quindi, non fecero una piega alla sua apparizione, limitandosi a salutarlo da lontano.

Ermal era solo, subito dietro il palco, la maschera ancora sul volto, la chitarra poggiata ai suoi piedi.

“Perché non me l'hai detto?”

Fabrizio parlò prima di potersi censurare. Le parole uscirono di colpo e presero Ermal alla sprovvista.  
Il ragazzo si girò, fermandosi a guardare Fabrizio.

“Come hai fatto a capirlo?” gli chiese, la voce piccola piccola di chi non avrebbe mai voluto che questa situazione si presentasse.

“La canzone di Anita..” rispose Fabrizio trattenendo il fiato.

“Non pensavo che l'avresti ricordata” Ermal sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime, e Fabrizio percorse tutto lo spazio che li separava per pararglisi di fronte.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, serissimo. Aveva bisogno che Ermal capisse ciò che voleva dirgli.  
“Io ricordo ogni cosa di te, cespuglietto” sussurrò piano.

E non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta neanche a incazzarsi, davvero. Non con lui così, distrutto davanti ai suoi occhi. Gli scivolò di fronte, ancora più vicino, senza lasciare spazio tra di loro, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli sollevò la maschera.

Ermal lo guardò. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
“Fabrì...Scusa”  
Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi, vergognandosi. Fabrizio gli accarezzò il viso, lasciandogli un dolce bacio sulla guancia.  
“Ho capito, non c'è bisogno che ti scusi. Era una cosa tua e volevi proteggerla”

“Non volevo pensassi che ti stessi usando per arrivare da qualche parte, perché non è vero”  
Ermal rialzò la testa di scatto, serissimo anche con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Lo so. Anche se sei talmente bravo che mi farei usare in tutti i modi”  
Scherzò il moro, per alleggerire la tensione.  
“Ecco. Quello magari teniamolo per dopo”  
Rise un po' Ermal, rasserenato.

Fabrizio lo baciò, stringendolo a sé. Ermal si rilassò contro di lui, respirando a fondo il suo odore.  
“Sei bravissimo, Erm. Adesso dovrai cantare per me per sempre” sussurrò Fabrizio, sorridendo contro la sua spalla.  
“Per sempre? Solo se tu canti per me.”  
La risata cristallina di Fabrizio lo rincuorò.

Ermal aveva avuto paura di confessargli il suo segreto, ma non avrebbe dovuto dubitare del suo Bizio. Lui l'avrebbe sempre capito.

“Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto, no?”

“Si, amore. Aspetta solo che ti racconti di tutte le volte in cui ho bestemmiato Dino e cambierai idea”

 

Abbracciandolo, senza mai lasciarlo neanche per un istante, Fabrizio accompagnò a casa il suo riccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine ma non sono ancora pronta a lasciare i miei bambini!
> 
> Grazie per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, è importantissimo per me!


	7. C’è Tutto Quello Che Volevi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo da Tutto Quello Che Volevi di Fabrizio.

_Marzo_

 

 

La primavera era arrivata senza fare rumore, unici indizi l'allungarsi delle giornate e l'aria che profumava sempre di più di fiori e sole.

Ermal si svegliò presto, richiamato alla vita dal calore di un paio di braccia attorno al suo busto.  
Era una domenica mattina, una delle tante passate ormai a casa Mobrici, e mentre si rigirava nell'abbraccio del suo moro, una consapevolezza prese forma nella sua mente: era felice. 

E quella felicità andava celebrata in qualche modo. 

Cercando di muoversi piano per non svegliare Fabrizio dal sonno che finalmente l'aveva colto, decise di alzarsi, dirigendosi verso la cucina.  
In un attimo, tirò fuori la farina, le uova, il latte e lo zucchero dai vari ripiani.  
Mattine come questa sembravano fatte apposta per preparare dei pancakes.

Si mise al lavoro con velocità e precisione, i movimenti pratici di chi ha ripetuto le stesse azioni innumerevoli volte e che, volendo, potrebbe eseguirle ad occhi chiusi.

Dopo quasi un quarto d'ora, quando l'odore dei dolci appena fatti si spandeva già per tutta la casa, un rumore di passi che si dirigevano verso la cucina gli fece distogliere lo sguardo dalla pastella. Lo spostò sulla porta, che si aprì rivelando una scarmigliata Anita con il suo peluche in mano che lo guardava tra lo stupito e l'assonnato.  
“Ermal” iniziò la piccola, incerta.  
“Buongiorno, stella! Dimmi” rispose pronto il riccio, trasferendo l'ultimo pancake su un piatto per rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione alla bambina.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, osservandolo con curiosità.  
“Preparo i pancakes per la colazione. Qualcuno dovrà pur farvi mangiare in questa casa” fu il commento divertito.  
“Come papà!” fu la replica emozionata, pronunciata con gli occhi a cuoricino e Snoopy l'orso di peluche abbandonato in un angolo.  
“Si, come lui” Ermal trattenne un risolino, ricordando l'ultima volta che aveva provato a preparare una torta con Fabrizio e invece erano finiti entrambi completamente coperti di farina e cacao in polvere a giocare e ridere come due quindicenni. 

 

Ma poi Anita continuò a parlare, e il cuore del riccio saltò un battito.  
“Ermal... posso chiamarti papà?”

 

Fabrizio si svegliò con la luce del sole negli occhi.  
Aprendoli, notò con una punta di tristezza che il lato del letto di Ermal era vuoto e freddo, segno che il riccio si fosse alzato ormai da un bel po' e senza svegliarlo.  
Sospirando a fondo, incuriosito, si alzò abbandonando il calore del letto solo quando sentì un buon odore spandersi per la stanza.  
Qualcuno stava cucinando, e il suo naso ed il suo cuore gli dicevano che si trattasse di pancakes.

Senza fare rumore e ancora mezzo addormentato arrivò fino in cucina, affacciandosi alla porta giusto in tempo per ascoltare la voce di Anita rivolgere la fatidica domanda ad Ermal.

Si fermò sulla porta, cercando di non farsi notare e di, contemporaneamente, ascoltare la risposta del riccio. Si sentiva di colpo più sveglio, _chissà come mai._

 

Fabrizio trattenne il fiato, ripensando ad alcuni giorni prima quando, durante il lavaggio dei denti serale, anche Libero si era improvvisamente fermato e, serio come mai prima di allora, gli aveva chiesto “Ma papà, adesso che Ermal lo sa che lo ami, posso chiamarlo papà o è ancora il nostro babysitter?”

Fabrizio potrebbe aver pianto quella notte, nel segreto della sua camera da letto, ma in quel momento, colpito dalla serietà del figlio, non aveva potuto far altro che abbracciarlo e dirgli con il suo sorriso più bello che se lui avesse voluto chiamarlo papà e dargli ufficialmente il benvenuto in famiglia, Ermal ne sarebbe stato solo felice.

Più che felice.

 

Nel mentre, Ermal era rimasto di sasso. Non si aspettava una domanda di prima mattina e soprattutto, non si aspettava una domanda del genere.  
Sentendo già il panico farsi strada in lui, si affrettò a ricacciarlo giù e, notando la faccia preoccupata di Anita, cercò di riaversi ancor più velocemente.

“Davvero vorresti chiamarmi così?” chiese, con una voce piccola piccola.  
“Ma certo!” esclamò subito lei, la voce che saliva di un'ottava e un sorriso ad illuminarle il volto.

“Allora abbracciami, stella” le disse Ermal, sentendosi sull'orlo delle lacrime e non volendo che la bambina lo vedesse piangere. Le ricacciò indietro mentre, con la coda dell'occhio, notava il suo Fabrì nascosto dietro la porta della cucina che li guardava con un sorriso bellissimo.

 

La colazione a casa Mobrici, quella mattina, fu serena come mai prima di allora.   
Libero, risvegliato anche lui dall'odore divino che si era sparso per casa, era arrivato ad aggiungersi alla festa, ridendo e giocando con Anita e i due uomini.  
Fabrizio prese in giro il suo riccio con dolcezza, mentre Ermal, ancora un po' nel panico e non sapendo se potesse essere all'altezza del ruolo che gli veniva affidato, si rifugiava nel suo abbraccio sicuro.

Fabrizio però, vedendolo così, volle assicurarsi che tutto andasse bene e che Ermal non fosse in realtà, più spaventato di ciò che desse a vedere.  
Quindi, affidando a Libero il compito di badare ad Anita per cinque minuti, lo portò fuori, sul terrazzo e lì, staccandoselo un po' di dosso, gli chiese “Sei sicuro Erm?”  
“In che senso?” il riccio, l'espressione corrucciata, lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Dico, te se' sicuro che sia questo ciò che vuoi? Una famiglia, dei bambini, delle responsabilità, me... In fondo sei giovane, hai venticinque anni, hai gli studi, 'a musica, hai tutto il tempo di costruirti una vita e io non ti biasimerei se questa non fosse quella che vorresti per te...” _Anche se mi ucciderebbe_ , concluse nella sua mente, non volendo gettare sulle spalle di Ermal anche il peso della sua infelicità.

Ermal scosse la testa, guardandolo. Nei suoi occhi Fabrizio lesse comprensione e amore: Ermal aveva capito tutto ciò che lui aveva omesso, come sempre.  
Ermal lo capiva sempre, a volte troppo.

Il riccio si allungò a baciarlo con forza, stringendosi a lui come ad assicurargli di essere là, di non scappare da nessuna parte.  
“Ovviamente sono spaventato” gli sussurrò poi “E se non sono all'altezza? E se non sono capace? Ma non dubitare mai, mai, del mio amore per te, per loro. Per noi. È quel tipo di amore dal quale non si può scappare, e io non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo”  
Lo disse piano, ma non per questo la sua affermazione mancava di forza e convinzione.   
Ermal non sarebbe scappato da lui.

Quel pomeriggio, Libero riuscì persino a convincere Ermal a fare due tiri nel giardino, nonostante il riccio fosse del tutto negato per qualunque sport che non fosse correre in una palestra.  
Ermal, ritrovandosi a lanciare palloni in aria con risultati che variavano da _osceno_ a _irrecuperabile_ e che scatenavano l'ilarità del bambino, si rese conto di quanto ormai quella famiglia gli fosse entrata sotto la pelle e nel cuore e di quanto, di conseguenza, fosse impossibile staccarsi da loro. Quando lui amava, lo faceva donando tutto se stesso e di certo in quel momento tutte le sue energie erano concentrate sull'uomo che amava e i suoi due figli che avevano deciso di chiamarlo papà.

Sui _loro_ figli.

 

 

_Aprile_

 

 

Un'altra mattina, l'ennesima che lo sorprende da Fabrizio, in quella casa che giorno dopo giorno sa sempre meno di lui e più di loro.   
Ermal apre gli occhi e l'aria sa di primavera e di promesse da mantenere.  
Fabrizio è già sveglio, e lo guarda mentre, come un gatto, si rigira e si stiracchia, allungando ogni muscolo con precisione quasi maniacale. C'è il sole, che invade le coperte, facendo risplendere il bianco delle lenzuola e la pelle di Ermal, adesso acquietatosi e steso di fianco a lui, la testa poggiata sul suo petto, le mani sui suoi fianchi, mentre in silenzio ascolta il suo respiro.  
“Bizio”  
Era stato solo un sussurro, un richiamo, ma il cuore di Fabrizio aveva comunque saltato un battito a quel nomignolo affettuoso.  
“Erm?” aveva domandato, un invito implicito a dirgli cosa volesse.

Il riccio non rispose, preferendo i gesti alle parole. Le mani di Ermal, calde come i raggi solari che si infrangevano su di loro, si allungarono sul corpo del moro, lasciando delle scie infuocate lungo il loro passaggio.   
Fabrizio si era perso in quel contatto, mentre ammirava il contrasto che creavano le loro mani unite, la sua più ambrata e quella di Ermal bianco latte, sulle lenzuola candide.

Ermal seguì il suo sguardo, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo, lentamente ma con un intenzione ben precisa dietro i suoi movimenti.  
In pochi minuti, si ritrovarono aggrovigliati, le braccia che stringevano, le mani che si cercavano, le gambe allacciate le une con le altre.  
Se si fossero guardati dall'esterno, non avrebbero saputo dire dove iniziava uno e finiva l'altro.

Fecero l'amore lentamente, i respiri ad infrangersi sulla pelle sudata, i ricci neri tra le mani di Fabrizio, i suoi mormorii di piacere, i gemiti di Ermal emessi direttamente nell'orecchio dell'altro.

Fecero l'amore piano piano, perchè la quiete di quella mattina permetteva loro di amarsi con calma, e sentire di non aver fretta, di potersi concedere tutto il tempo del mondo era il regalo più grande che potessero farsi.

Fecero l'amore come dovrebbe essere fatto, e si sentirono felici, e si sentirono completi.

 

“Buon compleanno, amore”  
Sussurrò Ermal, stretto al suo Bizio, mentre riprendevano fiato.

 

Il giorno del suo compleanno, Fabrizio aveva deciso di festeggiarlo in famiglia, con i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli, i suoi bambini e i suoi musicisti.  
Ed Ermal.

Ermal che, non sapendo cosa regalargli aveva deciso di scrivergli una canzone.  
Ermal che, in quel momento, seduti nel giardino prima che si svegliassero i bambini e che cominciassero ad arrivare gli ospiti, una chitarra in mano e un cappello di Fabrizio in testa, gli stava cantando il _suo_ pezzo.

 

_Mi hai dato tutto_  
 _Ma niente avevi_   
_Mi hai fatto amare tutti i miei difetti_   
_E come ho fatto io quando non c'eri?_   
_Non prendere impegni per i prossimi anni_

_Che sarà domani_  
_Non so che cosa dirti_  
_Domani sarà ieri, ma sì_   
_Noi non saremo uguali_   
_Ma dentro i nostri abbracci, quelli sì_  
Fabrizio, affianco a lui, una mano sul ginocchio destro di Ermal e una sigaretta nell'altra, un sorriso enorme mentre si perdeva in quelle parole e nella voce angelica del suo ragazzo, si ritrovò a piangere mentre quella canzone gli entrava nell'anima e curava tutte le sue parti più oscure, i lati bui che a volte riemergevano e le insicurezze che cercavano di spezzarlo.

_Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo più grande che io abbia visto mai_   
_E le tue braccia una spazio perfetto in cui ci tornerei per sempre_   
_In cui ci resterei per sempre_

Quelle parole spazzavano via tutto, lasciando solo l'amore immenso che provava per quell'uomo e lo stupore di aver ispirato versi così profondi, così pregni di significato.

_Siamo due gocce_   
_Dello stesso mare_   
_Ma abbiamo già trovato l'ultimo amore_

Quando il brano finì, accompagnato da un ultimo giro di chitarra e dalla voce di Ermal che andava pian piano sfumando, Fabrizio era ormai un fiume in piena. Rotti gli argini, infatti, le sue lacrime potevano scorrere indisturbate sul suo viso, inondandogli le guance e la barba.

Ermal gli si avvicinò in silenzio, avvolgendolo nel suo abbraccio, lasciandogli il tempo di sfogarsi.

“Grazie” sussurrò poi Fabrizio, la voce roca “Ti amo”

“Ti amo anch'io” rispose Ermal di rimando.

 

Dopo neanche due settimane arrivò il compleanno di Ermal. 

Il ragazzo, essendo lontano dalla famiglia, aveva chiesto a Fabrizio se potessero festeggiarlo da lui, molto semplicemente, con i bambini e basta.

Ma Fabrizio, ricordandosi dei ragazzi della band, gli fece presente che magari anche loro avrebbero voluto esserci e che avrebbero potuto tranquillamente venire tutti da lui, festeggiare insieme e amen.

 

Per questo adesso Ermal si ritrovava davanti ai suoi amici, alla fine dell'ennesima prova, costretto più o meno a confessare agli altri di conoscere Fabrizio Moro e pronto all'ondata di pianti, meraviglia e anche ad un certo livello di disagio che si sarebbe sicuramente scatenata dopo il suo annuncio.

“Ragazzi, c'è qualcosa che devo dirvi” iniziò, incerto.  
“Oh mio dio, lo sapevo. Sei incinto” fece subito Dino, dopo averlo guardato per bene in faccia.  
“Sei un po' pallido in effetti” continuò Lele “Guarda che se ti affatichi poi è pericoloso per il bambino”  
“Ma lo sai chi è il padre, almeno?” concluse quindi Giò serissimo.

Ermal li guardò, sconsolato e i ragazzi iniziarono a ridere a crepapelle.  
E avrebbero continuato per un pezzo se Ermal non avesse sbottato “Sono innamorato di Fabrizio Moro”

Il silenzio stupito che scese sul gruppo venne interrotto puntualmente da Dino che fece “E io della Carrà, ma non vado mica a urlarlo in giro”  
Altre risatine, questa volta più sommesse. Ermal si passò una mano in mezzo ai ricci, torturandoli.

“No, no. Non avete capito. Il lavoro che avevo trovato, ricordate?”

Lele annuì, cauto. “Beh, lavoro per lui. Per i suoi figli, cioè per Fabrizio. E una cosa tira l'altra...” Ermal si interruppe, imbarazzato.   
_Vabbé, non è che debbano sapere proprio tutto, mo'_ Decise, prima di scrollare le spalle e aggiungere “Ci siamo innamorati, tra un po' è il mio compleanno e vorremmo festeggiarlo tutti insieme da lui, se volete venire siete i benvenuti”

“Se vogliamo?!” chiese retorico Giò, il quale stava già iniziando a saltellare in giro, eccitato “Certo che vogliamo, che cazzo!”

Quello fu il segnale che scatenò l'inferno.  
In un attimo, Ermal venne circondato e festeggiato come se avesse vinto i mondiali di calcio.   
Lele ripeteva, ancora in shock “Fabrizio Moro” mentre Dino l'aveva abbracciato, asciugandosi una lacrima immaginaria dal volto “E bravo Meta!” aveva commentato, un sorriso enorme che gli dipingeva il volto “Anche tu sei diventato grande!”

“Ma statt citt” borbottò Ermal, rosso come un peperone e super imbarazzato, mentre quei _cretini_ intorno a lui continuavano a prenderlo in giro ma, come puntualizzò Lele, con tanto _ammore._

 

Quindi, il fatidico giorno è arrivato. Ermal arrivò a casa Mobrici verso le sei, con tutta la band che, non pratica della zona, aveva deciso che sarebbe stato lui a portarli fin lì perché, testuali parole “Tu te lo sei scelto in capo al mondo, tu ci porti!”

Fabrizio, poi, aveva assolutamente vietato ad Ermal di sfuggire a quella responsabilità o di arrivare a casa anche solo un po' prima delle sei, ed aveva insistito per organizzare tutti i festeggiamenti con i suoi figli, senza che lui scoprisse cosa stessero facendo.  
Inutile dire che un po' di ansia Ermal ce l'aveva.

Perciò, quando bussò alla porta con quei tre che si tenevano dietro di lui di colpo intimiditi dalla situazione, ciascuno con il loro vestito migliore addosso e una bottiglia di vino in mano – roba che neanche a Bari per Natale – non sapeva assolutamente cosa aspettarsi.

In fin dei conti, la visione di Anita che aprì la porta vestita da strega cattiva di Biancaneve, con tanto di corna e mela avvelenata in mano non lo stupì più di tanto.

“Papà Ermal!” urlò la bambina, sbracciandosi per essere presa in braccio.  
Ermal percepì più che vedere Dino e Lele strozzarsi con la loro stessa saliva mentre Giò, stellina, aveva subito detto “Ma è tutta suo padre” e si era perso un pezzo della conversazione.  
Ignorandoli, e riconoscendo di non aver detto loro proprio tutto tutto _ma in fondo sono cazzi miei_ , Ermal la abbracciò, sollevandola e presentandola agli altri.  
“Signori” disse “Questa streghetta è Anita, state attenti a voi o vi catturerà e non vi lascerà andare mai più”   
La bambina ridacchiò, soddisfatta di essere al centro dell'attenzione di quel gruppo, quando un uomo arrivò nell'ingresso, seguito da un altro bambino.

Fabrizio salutò Ermal con un bacio sulla guancia, per poi presentarsi agli altri componenti della band. Tutti e tre sembrava si fossero mangiati la lingua “Buonasera signor Moro” mormorarono infatti, intimiditi da quella presenza gentile ma potente.

Ermal sorrise, intenerito, ricordando la prima volta che aveva messo piede in quella casa e come la sua reazione fosse stata la stessa.  
“Loro sono Dino, Giò e Lele” li presentò allora, salvandoli dall'imbarazzo “E lui è Fabrizio”  
“Si ma chiamateme Fabrì se no qua nun annamo d'accordo eh”

Ermal rise, e facendo strada, portò tutto il gruppo in salotto.   
Libero lo aspettava davanti al divano, con in mano delle candeline e una lettera sigillata e indirizzata a La Fame di Camilla.

“Buon compleanno papà!” esclamò, porgendogli il suo regalo, e Ermal si sciolse definitivamente, chinandosi per abbracciare anche _suo figlio._

Prese la lettera dalle mani di Libero, ma non fece in tempo ad aprirla o a chiedergli di che cosa si trattasse, perché Fabrizio già li stava richiamando a tavola.

Quando tutti si furono accomodati al grande tavolo in legno che Fabrizio usava per le grandi occasioni, il moro incitò il compagno ad aprire la busta che gli era stata consegnata.  
“È il mio regalo per te. Anzi, per voi” spiegò, rivolgendosi a tutta la band.  
I ragazzi, ancora stupiti, annuirono in silenzio.

Con le mani che tremavano, non amando le sorprese perché portatrici di ansie ingiustificate, Ermal ruppe la busta, rivelando un singolo foglio, scritto al computer, con una firma elegante alla fine.

“La Fattoria del Moro è interessata alla firma di un contratto discografico con la band La Fame di Camilla e alla produzione dei loro singoli ed album” lesse, mentre la voce gli tremava un po' e tradiva tutto il suo nervosismo.

“La Fattoria del Moro? Ma sei sicuro?” chiese subito dopo a Fabrizio, il quale lo osservava con degli occhi più luminosi di qualunque stella nel firmamento.

“Certo, amore” affermò subito il moro “Vi ho sentiti suonare, siete bravi, cazzo, bravissimi. Ve 'a meritate questa occasione, e insieme possiamo lavorare bene”

“Porca miseria raga” fu il commento di Dino, il primo a riaversi.

Ermal, che ancora fissava il foglio come incantato, si riscosse, sorrise e corse ad abbracciare Fabrizio, baciandolo incurante di tutto e tutti. I ragazzi lo seguirono, abbracciandolo a loro volta e non finendo più di ringraziarlo.

Questo era molto più di ciò che si aspettassero da una cena a casa di Fabrizio Moro.

 

“Ed è del tutto professionale quello che stiamo facendo, vero?” rise Ermal, portandogli le braccia al collo.  
Fabrizio rise di rimando, cingendogli la vita e circondandolo con il suo calore.

Era notte fonda ormai, i ragazzi erano tornati a casa, ancora frastornati da tutto ciò che era successo nelle ultime ore e francamente, Ermal non poteva biasimarli. Anche lui era confuso, ma in senso positivo.

Fabrizio gli lasciò un bacio sul naso, osservandolo accigliarsi.  
“Amo infastidirti” gli confessò poi, prendendolo in giro.  
“Dai! Rispondimi” cantilenò il riccio, scuotendo la cascata di capelli che si ritrovava in testa.  
“Quando mai siamo stati professionali noi?” gli chiese allora Fabrizio, retorico.  
“Effettivamente” concesse infine Ermal, conscio che quella fosse, dopotutto, la verità.  
“Però, no? Intendevo, cosa facciamo adesso?”

 

“Adesso” gli rispose piano Fabrizio “Annamo a letto perché stiamo dormendo in piedi poi, domani, te vai a lezione, torni qua, chiami i musicisti tuoi e parliamo di un contratto serio, nun quella cosa che te ho fatto vede' stasera. E poi, se ce rimane tempo, proviamo qualcosa”

Fabrizio concluse, baciandolo all'angolo delle labbra.   
Ermal gli sorrise e si accoccolò su di lui.

“Ah, Erm?” lo chiamò Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto “Sei licenziato”  
Ermal lo guardò, aspettando che continuasse la frase.  
Ed infatti Fabrizio non deluse le sue aspettative “Ma ti assumo come fidanzato, va bene lo stesso?”  
“Ti amo anch'io” rise Ermal.

 

_Giugno_

 

“Papà!”   
La voce di Anita, fece girare entrambi gli uomini seduti nello studio di registrazione.  
“Si?” chiesero, contemporaneamente.  
“Papà, vieni!”  
La bambina continuò a non specificare quale dei due genitori volesse e loro si guardarono, ognuno chiedendo all'altro con gli occhi chi dovesse abbandonare il loro lavoro per vedere cosa fosse successo.

Alla fine, Fabrizio perse quella guerra di sguardi e, sospirando si alzò per andare a controllare la figlia.  
“Arrivo amore!” urlò di rimando, mentre Ermal continuava a modificare il pezzo sul quale stavano lavorando.

Da due mesi ormai La Fame di Camilla era entrata nelle classifiche nazionali con il loro primo singolo, e già si parlava di loro ovunque.  
Fabrizio era diventato il produttore più ricercato d'Italia ma aveva chiarito più e più volte che la collaborazione con la band sarebbe rimasta l'unica eccezione alla sua carriera di cantante.

Ermal si era trasferito ufficialmente a casa Mobrici da un mese, accolto dai suoi bambini e dal suo ragazzo che amava come mai aveva amato qualcuno in vita sua. Adesso, con la band che viaggiava a gonfie vele e l'università che volgeva alla fine, la sua vita si era trasformata completamente.

 

Fabrizio, sull'uscio della stanza di sua figlia, osservava la sua bambina mentre distruggeva l'ennesima Barbie regalata da quella zia che si vede una volta all'anno e che, puntualmente, non sapendo cosa regalare ad una bambina della sua età, si presenta con l'ultimo modello di quelle bambole maledette.

La bambola in questione, portata a casa a marzo e distrutta a giugno, era durata anche troppo.

 

Non avendo il cuore di dire a sua figlia ciò che avrebbe dovuto dirle, ovvero che _Ani' è un regalo ed è costato quindi anche se non te piace te lo fai piacere,_ la guardò mentre, con un colpo netto, le tagliava la chioma bionda, trasformando una coda di cavallo in un caschetto all'ultimo grido.

Un paio di braccia gli si strinsero ai fianchi, ed un corpo caldo premette contro il suo da dietro.  
“Anita, ma ce ste facj?” fu la domanda di un Ermal più che confuso dalla situazione.

La bambina sogghignò e alzò la bambola “Adesso è più bella, vero papà?” chiese contemporaneamente ai due.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio, indecisi su cosa rispondere, e da lontano si levò la voce di Libero, il quale con un placido “No, fa schifo” scatenò l'ilarità dei due.

“Se vede che è figlio tuo” commentò Fabrizio, mentre Ermal si appoggiava a lui, soffocando le sue risate contro la maglietta del moro.   
“E lei è tutta figlia a te” ribattè pronto Ermal, prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla spalla e andare a salvare la povera Barbie, unica che non avesse colpe in quella situazione.

Fabrizio poté godersi comodamente la scena di Ermal inginocchiato di fronte ad Anita che le spiegava che la cattiveria gratuita non porta da nessuna parte, che non era colpa della bambola se si ritrovava lì e che quindi tagliarle i capelli non sarebbe servito a fargliela piacere di più ma solo a rovinarla.

Mentre Anita rimaneva in silenzio ad aspettare che lo slancio di solidarietà di Ermal passasse, Fabrizio si ritrovò a pensare che si, era felice e doveva tutto a quell'uomo che lo aveva aiutato a trovare quel equilibrio che gli era sempre mancato, e che lo amava ed avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui, affinché fosse felice e stesse bene.

 

Come diceva quella canzone che Ermal aveva scritto un pomeriggio dopo pranzo, loro avevano già trovato l'ultimo amore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, folks!
> 
> Ringrazio tutte quelle belle personcine che mi hanno fatto sapere cosa pensassero di questa storia e che mi hanno aiutato ad andare avanti.  
> Quest'ultimo periodo non è stato facile per me, ma avere questi due e avere tante belle anime nel fandom mi ha aiutato e non sapete quanto.  
> Quindi grazie!
> 
> (E siamo alla fine. Piango un po')
> 
> Beatrice


End file.
